The forbidden
by sushi-genius
Summary: She has lost herself with only him to help her. Destiny wants them to be together yet fate obstructs them in every way. For them, their love is forbidden SxS
1. Life as a prostitute

Konnichiwa, minna san.  
  
This is my second fanfic. Hope you guys like it.. Don't forget to review.  
  
Summary: Sakura is a prostitute while Syaoran Li is the world's famous pop star. What happens when they meet at a brothel?  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own CCS.  
  
The forbidden  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Life as a prostitute  
  
By sushi_genius  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
" Now, Sakura. This is your first customer so make sure you don't mess up, okay?" Maki said to me, as she leaded me to a room.  
  
I nodded my head silently as tears threatened to spill.  
  
As there was no one to take care of me, I was sold to a brothel when I was fifteen years old. My father and brother had both died in a car crash due to some drunken driver.  
  
Maki san took care of me until I had blossom both physically and mentally to serve customers.  
  
I was wearing a dark green kimono, slightly transparent, which hung on to all my curves. I took a deep breath as I walk into the room, where awaits my first customer.  
  
He was a forty over man with a beer belly, who looks old enough to be my father.  
  
" Good evening, Mr. Sato," Maki said, addressing the customer.  
  
" This is Emerald, one of most beautiful girls here. I assure you that you will be satisfied today. She is still a virgin and tonight shall be her first night."  
  
Mr. Sato looked me over with pure lust in his eyes as he heard the word " virgin".  
  
I looked at Maki's retreating back as she left me alone with Mr. Sato.  
  
He was quite rough with me, kissing me all over.  
  
I gasped in pain as he thrusted in and out of me.  
  
This love making session lasted until morning.  
  
As he got dressed, he took out a bunch of notes from his wallet and gave them to me.  
  
Before he left, he purred into my ear, saying " I will see you soon my dear."  
  
With that, he gave me one last kiss and left.  
  
I quickly walked into the shower, trying my best to scrub my body. I cried as I recalled last night's incident.  
  
From then on, I was known as the prostitute, Emerald.  
  
********* Four years later..  
  
" Ryu..," I screamed out in pleasure as both of us came.  
  
Ever since my first night, I have been serving customers non stop. Mr. Sato still came fortnightly to see me and we have made love longer than before.  
  
Tonight, my customer was one of Japan's top singer and he was one of the few who can make me scream out their name.  
  
My reward was doubled than per normal for Ryu was loaded. He, like Sato, came to me fortnightly and had never requested for other girls other than me.  
  
Ryu kissed me hard on the lips before leaving love bites all over my neck.  
  
He was very smitten with me as far as I could see and was always quite jealous whenever he found love bites left by some of my previous customers.  
  
Me, however, had never ever love anyone before and only took love making as a job instead of pleasure.  
  
I nibbled on his ear as he groaned in delight.  
  
" Emerald, maybe another time I shall bring some of my friends along. Make sure that you find some girls for them," he mumbled between the valley of my breasts.  
  
" How about me?" I asked, pretending to pout a little.  
  
" You shall serve me and no one else."  
  
*************  
  
After, Ryu had left, I went to my room, smirking as I counted the money he had given me.  
  
I have always thought men as fools for after giving them one night of pleasure, they will come back to you like pathetic little dogs.  
  
I have gotten used to this job and find it quite easy for all you had to do was to pretend that you were having a good time.  
  
I took off my clothes and stood upon a mirror, examining myself.  
  
It was true that I was a sight to behold. With full breasts and a gorgeous body, what man wouldn't want me.  
  
I traced my neck, fingering all the love bites Ryu had left.  
  
" Sakura, there is another customer waiting for you," Maki yelled as she knocked on the door.  
  
" Coming," I replied as I wore back my clothes.  
  
I went to the toilet to wash my face and comb my hair. Reapplying the lipstick, and make up, I took one last look at myself before I went to another customer..  
  
TBC  
  
sushi_genius: This is my first lemon so tell me what do you think. I will try to update ASAP.  
  
Should I add in Syaoran in the next chapter? Please tell me. 


	2. Waiting

Konnichiwa, this is chapter two of "the forbidden".  
  
I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. It gave me a lot of encouragement for I didn't know that it was that hard to write until I tried.  
  
Please don't forget to review for I plan on writing the next chapter after I have received 25 reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
( ) author's note  
  
" " speaking  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
" Boy, was she good in bed. Those long flawless legs. Breasts that are so big and full."  
  
I shook my head as I heard Ryu describe about the love making session he had with a prostitute.  
  
I think he said her name was Emerald or something like that. Whatever anyway I am not interested.  
  
" What cup was she?"  
  
" She is a C cup." Ryu demonstrated using his hands.  
  
" Do you know what is her real name? " my buddy, Eriol asked.  
  
Ryu shook his head. "Who cares?"  
  
I nudged Eriol. " Typical of Ryu."  
  
Ryu, Eriol and I are Japan's top solo male singers. We knew each other through auditions. We are often compared with each other's looks for we are wanted by the female population of Japan ( understatement of the year)  
  
" Oh yeah, I promised her that I would bring some friends along. You both better come."  
  
I was about to object before Ryu looked at me with an evil grin and said, " you better come or I will tell the reporters about you still keeping a teddy bear."  
  
"It is not a teddy bear, it is a bunny," I retorted, embarrassed that he should know about my darkest secret.  
  
Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "it looks like a teddy to me."  
  
Ignoring him, I turned to Eriol.  
  
" So, are you in? I am in because of a threat." I shot an murderous glare at Ryu.  
  
" Why not? It is a lifetime opportunity to go. Anyway, it is about time we saw his chick.." Eriol gestured to Ryu. " In bed," I added softly for fear that Ryu may hear.  
  
"No way am I going to let you fuck her, she is mine," Ryu warned us.  
  
'He loves her' I smirked, looking at the possessive look in his eyes.  
  
" So shall we go tonight?"  
  
Eriol and I gave a thumbs up sign before teasing Ryu about his love life.  
  
*****************  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
" Sakura, I have received a call from Ryu. He says that he will be coming with his friends tonight. I hope that you will be presentable for his friends are also very famous."  
  
" Yes madam" I bowed as I retreated to my room.  
  
' Yes, this is a good chance to make more money' I laughed inside of me.  
  
' Wonder who is coming with him?'  
  
' Who cares? Anyway, as long as we serve them well we get paid," I silent reprimanded myself.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when Maki opened the door. " Yes?" To be honest, I am quite afraid of Maki for her dark black eyes seem to be able to read others thoughts.  
  
" This is a brand new kimono for you."  
  
" I want you to wear this tonight, make sure you wash your hair and put on plenty of makeup. Is that understood?"  
  
I nodded my head meekly as I took in the design of the kimono.  
  
It was an off shoulder one, this I am sure because of the cutting. I think it is made of silk, if I am not wrong. It had sakura designs on it and it was light green and quite transparent. It reminds me of the kimono that I wore on my first night.  
  
" I will send Miki as well as Toyo ( you guys thought it was tomoyo right? I am still not sure whether this fanfic shall have her in it) with you. Make sure you teach them the correct things to do and say."  
  
" Yes," I wish she would hurry and leave for I want to try on the kimono.  
  
As though God has answered my prayer, she left without a single word.  
  
I quickly locked my door and close my curtains. Then I slip out of my present kimono and threw it on the floor.  
  
Delicately, as though the new kimono would tear if I am careful, I put on the kimono.  
  
I turned to face the mirror and gasped at my reflection.  
  
It was indeed an off shoulder kimono. The light green was even prettier than the one I wore on my first night and it brought out the emerald in my eyes.  
  
The kimono hid half of my breasts so that my nipples couldn't be seen. It has a long slit on both sides until my thigh.  
  
I couldn't help but admire the sight before me. It brought out my curves at the right places and it was just the right size to tease a man's imagination.  
  
I felt empty as I took off that beautiful kimono and went to bath.  
  
I filled the tub with hot water and added some nice smelling soap in. I went inside the tub, sighing as I relaxed.  
  
I soaked in the water for 20 minutes before I came out. Drying my hair with a hairdryer, I began to apply my makeup.  
  
I did not listen to Maki about putting a lot of makeup for I will feel like a circus clown.  
  
Just a little blusher and eye shadow and to top it off, a wine coloured lipstick.  
  
I wore my best bra and panties for maybe tonight I was going to fuck a new one and I wouldn't want to leave a bad impression.  
  
Gently wearing the kimono, I smiled at my reflection.  
  
I had tied my waist long honey coloured hair into a bun and held it with a chopstick. Then I placed a jasmine flower into my hair.  
  
Now, all I had to do was to not get myself sweaty and wait for the " guests" to arrive.  
  
*****************  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : Terribly sorry for I lost my inspiration to write at the end. I promise you that in the next chapter, there will be plenty of lemon and you will see Syaoran.  
  
But first I must get at least 25 reviews from different people.  
  
I don't know whether I should add Tomoyo in, not that I am a tomoyo hater or what. Please tell me.  
  
Please review. 


	3. The meeting of fate

This is the third chapter of this fanfic.  
  
I was so happy when I saw the number of reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all those who had reviewed. I am kinda like on a writer's block but I am trying to get more inspiration.  
  
I am going to be greedy this time as I must have 55 reviews before I continue.  
  
I am confused over whether I should add in Tomoyo for I get different responses. I would like to take a poll. Please indicate in the review whether you want Tomoyo so that it would be E/T or do without Tomoyo so that it is pure S/S.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own CCS.  
  
( ) author's note  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
I sat in my lime green convertible with Eriol as we waited for that ever so slow Ryu to get ready.  
  
I think he took an hour just to get ready. I know that he wants to look good in front of his chick but does he need to waste my time?  
  
What seemed to be hours, Ryu finally turned up, wearing a short sleeve maroon T- shirt, khakis and had his hair all gelled up.  
  
I was surprised. I thought that he would be wearing a tuxedo, plus I lost my bet with Eriol.  
  
"Pay up." Eriol indicating that he has not forgotten about other bet. I wish I could knock out that enormous grin off his face.  
  
I groaned as I reached in my wallet as I took out 100 bucks. 'There goes the allowance mother gave me.'  
  
Eriol took the 100 bucks from me and snickered. I was going to hit him if Ryu had not held me back.  
  
" Come on lets get a move on, I am already late in meeting my babe."  
  
This time, it was my turn to hold Eriol back for Ryu had made us wait for him for an extremely long time.  
  
I started the engine and drove off with Ryu sitting behind.  
  
**************  
  
~ Sakura 's POV ~  
  
What was taking Ryu so long? If it hadn't been for him, I would have fucked plenty of costumer's already.  
  
In fury, I knocked down my chair, sending it crashing onto the wall, leaving slightly a dent behind.  
  
I heard the door open and turned with a smile, thinking Ryu had arrived. My smile dropped a notch when Miki and Toyo walked in.  
  
They both were also wearing kimonos although not an off shoulder kimono and as eye catching as mine.  
  
Although both Miki and Toyo were older than me by 3 - 4 years as I am 19, they were not very experienced but as we were short of hand, Maki decided to use them tonight.  
  
Despite me staying here for over four years, I had barely spoken more than a sentence to them. I felt very awkward for I was half a head taller than them and having to brief them on what to do.  
  
I took a chance when they were talking to each other to look at them properly.  
  
Miki had put on much makeup and it made her look like a puffer fish. She should have just put on some light blue eye shadow for it would bring out the blue in her eyes.  
  
Toyo, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Miki, with very little makeup on her face. Unfortunately, her eye bags and freckles were quite obviously.  
  
I shook my head as I walked into the toilet to get a face towel. Then wetting it with water, I approached them.  
  
Without saying a word, I went and scrub off the makeup of Miki's face, followed by Toyo's.  
  
They struggled at my hold at first, confused at what I was trying to do, but after awhile, they settled down.  
  
I went to my dressing table and took out all of my makeup accessories.  
  
I applied some light eye shadow on Miki's eyelids and curled them. With a bit of blusher and lip gloss, Miki had never looked that good. Satisfied with what I had done to Miki, I went to Toyo.  
  
Toyo's face was harder to do for I had to put quite a lot of face powder to hide her freckles and eye bags. With that load of face powder on her face, Toyo looked like a ghost. I reached for the blusher and lipstick, and applied them on her face. After fluffing out her hair, Toyo looked three years younger than before.  
  
I smiled in content and looked at the clock. I frowned at the time for Ryu was at least an hour late. If he'd stand me up, I shall never forgive him.  
  
Just as I have just straightened out Toyo's kimono, Maki came in.  
  
" Quickly go to the third floor," she snapped. "Don't keep customer's waiting."  
  
At her word, the three of us walked up the stairs to the third floor, where was a room like a living room and a few bedrooms.  
  
I was careful not to sweat for then my hard efforts at making up would come to nothing.  
  
Reaching a room with a sliding door, I slowly opened the door and walk in with Miki and Toyo behind me.  
  
I saw Ryu with two of his friends and was about to approach him before somebody walked to me and hugged me tight.  
  
*****************  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
I parked my convertible in front of the brothel. It looked quite pleasant and would have passed as a motel if there weren't so many skimpy clothing women walking in and out.  
  
" Oh shit! Damn it I am so fucking late!" Ryu cursed out loud as he slams the car door.  
  
Eriol also came out of the convertible and whistled at the women.  
  
" Cut it out!" Ryu was so pissed off.  
  
Approaching Ryu, I told him, " You wouldn't want your chick seeing you like that, right?"  
  
Ryu quickly simmered down. That girl must be one special one to have that effect on him.  
  
Straightening out his clothes, Ryu walked into the brothel with Eriol and I right behind him.  
  
" Finally you are here Ryu. Emerald was waiting for you for so long."  
  
" I am terribly sorry," Ryu apologized to who I think is the owner. He must be a regular here.  
  
The lady instructed us to wait upstairs while she went and call Ryu's chick.  
  
Reaching the room, I quickly took a seat, resting my legs on a foot stool.  
  
" Wait till you see her man. She is beautiful. I bet you wish she was yours when you see her," Ryu boasted as he sat down.  
  
Unfortunately for him, I wasn't that interested in women. Funny at how Ryu's moods changes. Just now, he looked as though he was ready to kill someone.  
  
" I hope my one is a pretty one," Eriol thought out loud.  
  
Surprised I look at Eriol. "I thought you didn't like these kinds of things?"  
  
" I don't. But since we are here, better grab the opportunity."  
  
It is quite obvious that three of us are not virgins for Ryu as you know visit brothels regularly, Eriol sometimes have sex with different girls. As for me, I lost my virginity when I was eighteen.  
  
" Be quiet. " She" is coming," Ryu told us with a wide smile on him face.  
  
I could hear footsteps coming towards this room, then they stop. They must be outside.  
  
Slowly, the door opened.  
  
My mouth reached somewhere in between my knees when I laid my eyes on the first girl that walked in.  
  
She was gorgeous. Although the two girls behind her are also attractive, her beauty was incomparable.  
  
Her hair was the colour of honey and it looked like silk. Her eyes were the deepest emerald I had ever seen. Her skin was flawless, including her face. She wore an off shoulder kimono which showed her curves at the right places. The colour of the kimono brings out the emerald in her eyes.  
  
I had to blink several times to see if it was real, she looked like an angel which descended from heaven.  
  
I turned and looked at Eriol and he was too mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
Before I could control myself, I walked up to her and hugged her in front of everyone. . . .  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N I know that I promised that this would be a lemon but then I decided that maybe in the next chapter there would be one.  
  
I wanted to elaborate on how S+S met.. I hope that this chapter is good.  
  
Don't sue me for I am a poor 13 year old girl and my writing skills suck like hell.  
  
If you are a rurouni kenshin fan and you like lemon there is an author just for you.  
  
Author's name : Female Hitokiri Battousai  
Please do not forget to review. 


	4. Anger and frustration

Finally managed to get the fourth chapter done.  
  
Sorry for I was busy preparing for all of my tests and I am on the verge of failing. How I wish that my English teacher could except lemon fanfics, but then I don't think that my writing skills are that good.  
  
I was shocked at the number of fanfics. They were more than I expected. Please continue to review and I would be very happy if my reviews were 90 and above but I think I might be too greedy.  
  
I have decided not to add in Tomoyo despite that there were more Tomoyo wanters for there would be less lemon between S and S if I added her.  
  
Thanks for waiting and I will post up the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
( ) author's note  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~ Ryu's POV ~  
  
I had arrived an hour late into meeting my beauty and was very pissed off.  
  
I had thrown a "tantrum" when I reached here and nearly wrecked Syaoran's car as I slammed the door real hard.  
  
I would have damaged it even further if Syaoran hadn't reminded me about Emerald.  
  
Funny at how a mere prostitute could have that kind of effect on me and I don't even know her name. I do not wish to admit that I am falling in love with her, mostly with her love making skills.  
  
She was very good on the bed, the best skills I have ever tried so far. I love it when she calls out my name, it shows that I am also giving her pleasure instead of it being one sided.  
  
I was excited about tonight and all of my excitement evaporated like steam when she finally came in.  
  
She was wearing a seductive kimono and it had sure done its job. I was drooling at her and I was sure Eriol and Syaoran was too.  
  
My main purpose in bringing them here was to let them see how lucky I was in having her and making them green with envy.  
  
However, Syaoran getting up and hugging Emerald was not part of my plan. Instead I was getting green instead of them before turning red.  
  
I was cursing Syaoran in my mind. How dare he lay his hand on her! Doesn't he understand that she is mine? Even if he could not help it , which I could clearly understand, must he hug her?  
  
I was sure that I would start to dislike Syaoran at that very moment even if he was one of my good friends.  
  
Before I knew it, my temper had gotten hold of me.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
She smelled like sakura flowers and she seemed so fragile under my strong hold. I hugged her tightly, scared to look into her emerald eyes, afraid of being hypnotized.  
  
I never meant to betray Ryu for it was clear to me that he loved her but from the moment she walked in, I knew that I must have her.  
  
As I was in my own dreamland, I did not notice Ryu stand beside me.  
  
Suddenly, his fist shot out like lightning, punching me in my cheek. The pain surged all over my face and I was certain that it would become a bruise.  
  
I fell backwards and tried to defend myself as Ryu kicked me in my stomach.  
  
I heard Emerald scream and it broke my heart. She shouldn't be seeing this, I shouldn't have even come.  
  
Eriol held Ryu back as Ryu tried to attack me once again.  
  
" What the hell are you trying to do? Stop messing with Emerald." Ryu's words shot out like slashes.  
  
" Ryu, it is alright. I am perfectly fine." Emerald soothing voice cut through Ryu's curses.  
  
As though Emerald held the key to Ryu's temper, Ryu settled down. Thank god for Emerald, I would have been dead by now.  
  
Emerald took out a handkerchief and handed it to me.  
  
" Take it and wipe off the blood from your mouth."  
  
I hadn't realized that I was bleeding. I gingerly took the handkerchief and pressed it against my mouth. I winced in pain as it came in contact with my wound.  
  
The pain faded away as I gazed into Emerald's eyes. It was like magic, like if I looked at her, all the pain would go away.  
  
Emerald bowed and walk to Ryu's side, where he protectively placed his arm around her slim waist..  
  
My heart tightened as I saw Ryu and Emerald walk out of the room. Probably to " bed".  
  
Suddenly, I noticed that Eriol was also not in the room. Standing before me was only a blue eyed women.  
  
She placed her hand on the sash of her kimono and was about to untie it before I placed my hand on top of hers.  
  
" Sorry, but I am not in the mood today." With that, I walked out of the room and out of the brothel.  
  
" Eriol was probably having a time of his life," I mumbled as I got into my convertible and drove home, with only thoughts of an emerald eye beauty.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
As soon as we got into the room, Ryu shut the door tightly and locked it.  
  
He grabbed my arm and then slammed me onto the wall. He cornered me with his two arms and started kissing me roughly.  
  
Despite being frightened, I felt a sudden thrill of pleasure and kissed him back with equal pleasure.  
  
This was a side of Ryu I had never seen before for he was always gentle with me. This time it was like his real self was suddenly waiting to break free.  
  
" You are mine and mine alone." I gasped as he pushed me on the queen sized bed and tore off my kimono.  
  
It was almost like he was drunk, except for the fact that he wasn't. I felt his hot breath on my neck and before I knew it, he bit me hard.  
  
I screamed in pain, but that only caused him to bite harder.  
  
" Ryu, what is wrong with you?" I managed to ask before he silenced me with his mouth.  
  
His tongue was forcing my mouth to open but I kept it shut. I demanded for an answer.  
  
Realizing he couldn't get me to open my mouth, he gave up.  
  
" What is wrong with me? This I too have been asking myself. I love you that's why. I thought I loved you because of your body but after I saw Syaoran hugging you, I felt as though my heart had been stabbed to bits. I had been lying to myself that I love you for your body but then I was wrong."  
  
He was yelling all the way and I was very shocked. I knew that he was smitten with me but then I didn't know that he was falling in love with me.  
  
I threw away my heart and soul to love anyone when my father and brother died. Prostitutes cannot love anyone was what I had learnt over the past years.  
  
Now, my heart was made of ice and no one could ever break it. The word love, does not go with me.  
  
I got up from the bed and put on my kimono. I turned and gave Ryu one last kiss before I left the room. I heard him calling out my name but then how could I love anyone who does not even know my real name.  
  
Ryu would still be my customer no matter what, but I would only serve him as what prostitutes are supposed to do.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
I headed to my bar counter as soon as I got home. I poured myself a cup of whiskey to try to forget tonight's incident.  
  
I thought that by being drunk, I would be able to forget the image of an emerald eye woman who has been on my mind ever since I left the brothel.  
  
Even after my fifth glass of whiskey, she was still on my mind. I threw the half filled cup of whiskey onto the wall and smiled as I watched it break into pieces.  
  
Leaving the mess behind, I walked into the shower and turned on the tap. Water like raindrops pelted onto me, making my clothes wet, but I couldn't give a damn.  
  
I was soaking wet and my clothes were getting heavier by each second. It was about a few minutes later when I finally realized what I was doing.  
  
I cursed myself loudly and felt angry at how weak I was. I took off my clothes and took a bath. The water was freezing cold but it was all I needed to wake me up from this trance.  
  
I walked out of the shower with my hair dripping wet. I toweled myself dry and changed into some clean clothes.  
  
I combed my damp hair properly and went to the bar counter and clean up the mess I made.  
  
' Eriol and Ryu would probably laugh when they see how fragile I looked right now,' I thought, ashamed at how I behaved tonight.  
  
I thought about apologizing to Ryu tomorrow but right now I had somewhere I needed to go.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
I was still trembling from shock when I went back to my room. I had always thought that nobody could ever love me ever since I became a prostitute and my parents and Touya were disappointed with me up in heaven.  
  
I knew that despite me deserting Ryu, he would still come back to me. I would probably get a scolding from Maki the next morning but I was already mentally prepared for that.  
  
I hadn't realized that I was crying until I look at my reflection in the mirror. I finally broke down.  
  
It had been so long since anyone has said they loved me.  
  
Memories from the past were floating before me. My mother tucking me into bed when I was little. My father smiling as he prepared breakfast. Touya with a gigantic grin on his face as he called me kaijuu.  
  
I cried as I covered my face with my hands. How could I forget all of this precious memories? How could I forget about them. I sobbed onto my pillow, as fresh tears started to roll down my cheeks.  
  
I heard someone knocking onto the door and got up in fright.  
  
" Just a minute."  
  
I hurried to the bathroom to wash my face. I reapplied my makeup and searched my face for any evidence that I have been crying. Satisfied with my reflection, I opened the door.  
  
" Oh my god!"  
  
I felt my heart beating very fast as I looked at the amber eyed man who I had met before..  
  
TBC  
  
This is a cliffy. I will write the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
The next chapter shall be a lemon, this I promise.  
  
Please don't forget to review. 


	5. Finding pleasure in another

This is the fifth chapter of this fic.  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed and keep on reviewing, I would appreciate it very much.  
  
Finally this chapter is a lemon as there were many reviewers who complained that I don't keep my promises.  
  
I apologize for that but I couldn't find the mood to write one.  
  
Thanks for waiting rather patiently for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not owe CCS.  
  
( ) author's note  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
I was in shock once again as I stared at the stranger before me. I think his name was Syaoran.  
  
I had never paid his any attention, not even when he hugged me. I knew I would get it if Ryu had seen me gazing at another men so I did not dare let my eyes wander around.  
  
He was tall, like Ryu, almost half a head above me. His hair was like chocolate and I had to control myself to see whether it was made of it.  
  
What astonished me the most was his deep amber eyes. They look as though they could pierce through my soul and read me like an open book.  
  
I shudder under his gaze, afraid of what he might do to me.  
  
What I least expected was him bowing half way to me and apologizing.  
  
" Terribly sorry of what had happened just now. I just did not know what had come over me.."  
  
His eyes were flashing with sincerity and he seemed completely flustered.  
  
"Come in and talk." I was shocked at my words for there had never been a time when I had let a man enter my room, not even if he was a regular customer.  
  
Somehow, I felt safe in his presence, like no harm would come before me. However, my conscience was failing me.  
  
'What happens if Ryu or Maki finds out?'  
  
'Who cares? It is not like they owe her anyway.'  
  
I was having a battle within myself and completely did not hear what Syaoran was talking about.  
  
"I am sorry," I apologized. "What were you saying again?"  
  
"I was asking at how you and Ryu met."  
  
I hesitated for a while before answering, "Oh that. Erm.. We met each other like.. Erm ...Oh he just came here and we met, just like that." Lame, he couldn't believe it, could he?  
  
For some reason, I did not want to dwell on my past with Ryu and wanted to know Syaoran better.  
  
He seemed like a decent guy, not the kind who goes everywhere fucking women.  
  
"How bout you?" I asked, desperate to escape this question. "How did you guys meet?"  
  
"Well we met during an audition, with Eriol of course, and ever since then, we have been good friends."  
  
I nodded my head slightly, signaling that I understood, however deep inside I was screaming. How more tense could this atmosphere get? I could already feel beads of sweat forming on my back.  
  
I felt a warm hand on my face and I looked up. I was met with a pair of mesmerizing amber eyes. Spellbound, I tilted my head slightly and he caught my lips with his mouth.  
  
At first, I couldn't think straight, my mind was clouded and I was like in a maze, not knowing where to go.  
  
Unlike Ryu, Syaoran was very gentle. His kiss was sweet and passionate, but it was as though he was unsure of something.  
  
Giving in to my desire, I kissed him back, with more passion. He was hesitant in the beginning, but in the end, loosened up.  
  
Our tongues entwine in a heated dance. Each touch was like fire to my skin. I long for him to go further, to go inside me. He smelled like peony and his skin was tanned brown.  
  
I ran my hands through his brown hair, amazed at how soft it felt at my touch.  
  
He encircled his strong arms around my waist and moved his hands up and down my body line.  
  
I moaned at his touch and kissed him aggressively. I pulled at his shirt, wanting to explore.  
  
"Impatient aren't you?" he growled in my ear, seductively, making me feel the tingle down my spine.  
  
I tugged at the offensive garment once again. I was overpowered by the feeling that I want him. I pouted and started nibbling on his ear.  
  
He smirked and pinned me onto the bed. I felt dizzy with excitement as he trailed his fingers down my thigh.  
  
He untied my kimono and slipped it off me. There I was, in only my laced bra and panties. Inside my head I was yelling at him to carry on. I was having the time of my life.  
  
He took off the flower in my hair and also the chopstick. He threw the chopstick aside but took only the flower.  
  
He trialed the flower, from my swollen lips to the valley of my breasts, before trialing down to my stomach.  
  
I held my breath. I felt hot all over. I could feel my face flush and felt embarrassed in front of him.  
  
When he finally took off his shirt, all I could do was not to gape at his well toned muscular body.  
  
He surely does work out a lot for none of my customers had bodies like this. I ran my fingers down his muscles before reaching his naval.  
  
I placed a tiny kiss on his naval, then using one finger to circle around it. The skin around it was soft and smooth. It was funny at how a man could feel so much like a woman.  
  
Syaoran grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest.  
  
"Don't, it tickles." He kissed me and his lips traveled down to my neck. He nipped and bite my neck but all I could feel was delight and not pain.  
  
"What is this?" Syaoran asked, fingering the bite Ryu had left. "It is pretty deep."  
  
My blood turned cold when I heard his words. I shouldn't have let him enter my room, now he is going to leave.  
  
"It is left by Ryu." I thought that by telling the truth, it would save him the misery of finding out later.  
  
I was waiting for him to get up and leave the room without a word. What I wasn't expecting was he bending his head down and placed a light kiss over the wound.  
  
"Does it hurt? I will make it better."  
  
I could feel my heart flutter. I couldn't be falling in love with him. It was forbidden.  
  
I told myself that it was only sex appeal. After tonight, he would be walking out of my life forever.  
  
"Kiss me." I moaned to him softly.  
  
This kiss was rougher than the first one, as though he couldn't wait any longer.  
  
He took off his pants and lay on top of me. What was separating the two of us from fantasy was my panties and his cotton briefs.  
  
I could feel his member hardening against my thigh. He was trying to control himself from coming.  
  
Taunting him, I traced the outline of his member with my fingers before placing my entire hand on it. Massaging my hand against his member, I could feel him shiver.  
  
Refusing to give in, he decided to pay attention to my breast. He suckled on one with my bra on. I cursed myself for wearing such a skimpy bra for it could hardly hide my nipples.  
  
I let out a moan as he outlined my nipple with his tongue while stroking the other with his right hand. It was like streaks of electricity bolting through my skin.  
  
He stopped stroking me and began to unclasp my bra, slowly slipping its strap off of me. Then he headed down to my panties and also stripped me off of it.  
  
I lay bare naked on the bed and he began his attacks on me.  
  
He placed his mouth on my right breast and began suckling it, harder and harder with each passing minute. Slowly, he press his hand against my other breast and rubbed it in a circular motion, before doing the same with the other.  
  
I was annoyed at the fact that he was the one giving me all the pleasure. Taking the chance that his attention was on my breasts, I slowly peeled off his briefs without him knowing.  
  
Taking his member into my hand, I slowly stroked the tip of it with my finger before rubbing it against my entrance.  
  
Realizing that his briefs were off, Syaoran looked at me with amused eyes.  
  
Taking one breast in his hand, he bit on it slowly. I screamed with ecstasy. He kept repeating this action again and again until I had to grab onto the bed sheet from crying out loud. He gave my breasts one final peck before drifting his attention to my womanhood.  
  
He used the flower which he had placed on the table and began rubbing against it. I could barely keep myself from coming and I could see that Syaoran wanted to enter me very badly.  
  
Tossing the flower one side, he inserted his slender finger inside my wet womanhood. He stroked his finger on the walls of my womanhood and that did the trick. I came without control.  
  
He took his wet and sticky finger out of my womanhood and licked my cum away.  
  
He leaned forward to kiss me. I could taste my cum in his mouth and it tasted sweet like honey.  
  
I heard him sucking in his breath and knew that he could not control it any longer.  
  
He placed his member at the entrance of my womanhood. He entered me entered me slowly and rocked his hips slightly back and forth.  
  
I moved my hips as well, going according to the rhythm he has set. We rocked until we both met our limit. Both of us came at the same time.  
  
He trusted in and out of me, rocking me harder and harder before collapsing beside me. Our bodies were matted with sweat.  
  
Syaoran grabbed the blanket and covered both of us in it. He pushed the strands of hair off of my face and gave me one long lingering kiss.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Sakura." I had wanted to say Emerald but something possessed me to say my real name.  
  
"That's a nice name, it suits you very well." Syaoran looked at me with his hypnotic amber eyes.  
  
I had vowed to myself that next time, it would be my turn to toy with Syaoran. He was the best love maker I have ever had, other than Ryu.  
  
Syaoran leaning forward to kiss me again when the door suddenly opened without a warning . . . .  
  
TBC  
  
A/N This is the first lemon I have ever written so please excuse me for my lack of skills. I did not go into much detail or else there would be nothing left for me to write in the following chapters.  
  
I shall continue to write more lemons throughout this entire story. I think I have already have in mind how this entire story is going to turn out.  
  
I would try to update in the next few days.  
Please don't forget to review. 


	6. Eriol's disapproval

Finally, I have updated. Sorry for the long wait for my midyear examinations are just around the corner so I may not have time to update as frequently as before.  
  
Thanks again for reviewing and sadly to say that this chapter is not a lemon, but there should be more to come throughout this entire fanfic.  
  
Please review as it would make me very happy, enough to make me update as soon as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  
  
( ) author's note  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
********************************************************************  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
I gasped in shock as I heard the door open. At first, I thought that the one who entered was Ryu.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw a blue haired guy enter the room. He had come together with Ryu and Syaoran.  
  
" Oh my god," he mumbled.  
  
It was then I realized our present state. Both Syaoran and I was bare naked with only a blanket covering us. My breasts were peeking out of the blanket and I tried covering them with my arms.  
  
Syaoran grabbed my discarded kimono off the floor and passed it to me, asking me to put it on. I shifted my eyes to the blue haired guy and shook my head. There was no way I was going to dress myself in front of him.  
  
Syaoran realizing my predicament, glared at the blue haired guy.  
  
"Eriol, would you mind turning around," he growled in a deep low voice, sending shivers down my spine. " And don't you even dare to peep."  
  
Eriol obligingly turned around and I put on my kimono in haste, tying it tightly around my waist. Syaoran had not even bother to turn around. He grabbed me by the waist, causing me to fall back into his open arms. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips before encircling my waist with his right arm.  
  
"Okay, now you can turn," he told Eriol.  
  
Eriol merely rolled his eyes when he saw me on Syaoran's naked form.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked Syaoran with irritation in his voice. "Don't you know she is Ryu's."  
  
"I know," Syaoran replied in a steady voice as he placed a kiss on my rosy cheeks. My cheeks flamed up in embarrassment in front of Eriol.  
  
Not liking where the topic was heading to, I whispered to Syaoran that I was going to take a bath.  
  
He nodded his head and I got up and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door with a click without looking once at Eriol.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
My eyes followed Sakura all the way until she shut the toilet door. I then turned to look at Eriol.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Eriol shouted, not bothering to keep the anger out of his voice. "How can you betray Ryu for just a lowly prostitute? Is this how you treat a friend?"  
  
I flared up at hearing his words. How dare he call Sakura a lowly prostitute, she was much more than that and much more beautiful.  
  
"Shut your ass up," I told his menacingly, as I grabbed hold of his shirt. " Before I shut it up for you."  
  
Eriol flung my arms off of him, before punching me in the face.  
  
"Wake up will you? She is not worthy of your love. First Ryu, now you, she has gotten both of you trapped within her claws. Come on, both of you are living in different worlds. You are a famous singer and she is a whore. Why can't you get it in your dumb head?"  
  
I wiped off blood off the corners of my mouth before yelling at him to get out.  
  
"Syaoran don't do this."  
  
"Get out!" I shouted at him one more time.  
  
Eriol's shoulders sagged a little and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Before he left, he turned and faced me with determination in his sapphire eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I have every intention of letting your mother know about this. Knowing her character, she won't let this off so easily." With that, he left the room, slamming the door after him.  
  
All my fighting spirit disappeared within me and I collapsed onto the bed.  
  
I was supposed to be the leader of the powerful Li Clan if I had not decided to become a singer. My mother had forbid me to sing and wanted me to lead, but that was before she gave up and allowed me to become a singer, but only under one condition:  
  
I was to let Eriol follow me. If anything bad happens, he was the one to report to her and I was to return to Hong Kong to take over as the leader.  
  
So far, I have not done anything to make Eriol report to my mother but knowing Eriol, this time I was dead. My freedom would be taken away from me and I would be locked behind the bars of the Li Clan.  
  
I shook my head, telling myself that there are good things to look forward to, such as Sakura.  
  
I smiled at that thought and walked towards the toilet.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
~ Eriol's POV ~  
  
After I slammed the door shut, I muttered curses all the way out of the brothel.  
  
I had looked everywhere for Syaoran, after finishing with "business", expecting a ride home. It was then when someone told me that she saw Syaoran heading towards in the room upstairs.  
  
I had expected him to be naked with a woman but not with Ryu's one. I cursed the woman loudly for making Ryu and Syaoran mesmerized by her.  
  
Our reputation would be totally destroyed if the press found out that both of them was fighting for a whore.  
  
I merely wanted to frighten Syaoran by mentioning his mother for I knew how much control Yelan had over her son, but now I am not sure.  
  
I am considering the thought of calling Yelan but I knew that she would totally control Syaoran, making him a living puppet by ordering him around.  
  
There were pros and cons for doing so, but I perished the thought. I could not betray my friend, even if he has betrayed me.  
  
An evil thought came to my head. What if I ask that woman to leave Syaoran? Or maybe make her fall in love with me?  
  
I smiled to myself as I went home to prepare myself for my plan.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
I had heard shouting outside the bathroom as I was getting ready to bath. As I could not make out the words, I decided to ignore it.  
  
I slipped my leg into the water, testing the temperature, before going into the tub.  
  
The layer of the water was all foams, making it hard to see my body. I sighed as I soaked myself in the water, trying to forget about Eriol.  
  
He seemed like a nice guy when I first met him, all polite and gentlemanly. He must be quite close with Syaoran and Ryu to know that Ryu liked me.  
  
I was engrossed with my thoughts that I did not notice that the door opened and someone entered the tub.  
  
The water had overflowed, making waves over the floor. I looked and saw Syaoran with a grin on his face.  
  
I smiled slightly and moved towards him, lying my back on his chest.  
  
His hands were cupping my breasts, gently massaging both of them. His lips trailed up and down my neck, leaving a trail of love bites. He licked the wound, Ryu had inflicted on my neck and left a bit of his own next to it.  
  
I felt no pain as I drummed my fingers on his chest. His bite had not been hard and I did not bleed.  
  
Doing the same to his, I bit his gently on his neck. He tasted delicious to me. Biting harder, I turned to kiss him, placing my hands around his neck. We kissed passionately, our tongues playing with each other. We only stopped when we were out of breath before continuing again.  
  
This was something I had never experience before. My lips were swollen and I was panting. The water had turned cold but we did not care.  
  
For what seemed like eternity did we come out of the now freezing water.  
  
I grabbed two towels, passing one to him as we toweled ourselves dry.  
  
I could feel my stomach grumbling and started laughing when Syaoran's grumbled too.  
  
"Do you want to get a bite?"  
  
I stopped in a mid-giggle. It had been such a long time since I had left the brothel to wonder out on mine own. I think I have even forgotten the feeling of going out, since Maki had never ever allowed me to go.  
  
"I doubt I can go, you see, Maki does not allow me to." I said softly. "And I doubt I even have any clothes to wear out."  
  
"Don't you worry," He said with a reassuring smile, " You can wear your kimono out first, then we will go and buy you some clothes to wear. As for Maki, I will handle it."  
  
He had told me with such confidence that I looked forward into going out.  
  
I put on a new kimono while Syaoran wore back his old clothes. I applied a bit of lipstick on my lips before going out of the door with Syaoran.  
  
I was only a few steps away from the main door, when I heard a thundering voice behind me.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
I swallowed as I turned to face Maki but Syaoran stood in front of me.  
  
"I am just bringing her for a bite. I don't suppose I could borrow her for a while?" Syaoran told her with a neutral tone as he opened his wallet and reached for a hundred thousand dollars.  
  
"Why sure you can. Borrow her for as long as you like," Maki said, her voice dripping with sugar as she took the money from Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran grabbed my hand and hurried out of the brothel, to a green convertible. . . .  
  
TBC  
  
A/N So how was it? I tried to add in a bit of lemon in this chapter so that you all would not kill me. As I will be having my exams in two weeks time, I will not be able to update ASAP, but I will try.  
  
The next chapter should be out next week or so, so please catch it.  
  
By the way, if you have read any nice fanfics about CCS or rurouni kenshin, can you recommend to me?  
  
Please do not forget to review. 


	7. Tears and smiles

Sorry for the long update as I had to prepare for my exams still. Sad news to say, I would not be updating until 6 June for before then, I would be taking my mid year examinations.  
  
I kind of got into a fear of writing for during English lesson, my teacher has gotten us to write dozen of essays. Descriptive writing, Narrative essay, Letter writing . . . etc.  
  
I did not have time to update for from Monday to Saturday, I would be spending twelve hours in school. I have a rather hectic schedule for I still have piano and flute lessons, plus I have to hand in a thousand work report on my project.  
  
I was looking through my reviews and I noticed that I had a really smart reviewer. She brought up that as Syaoran had already given his allowance to Eriol, how did he come up with the money to pay Maki?  
  
To tell you guys the truth, I kind of forgotten what I have written in the first few chapters so please for give me if they do not link.  
  
Even though I would not be updating for two weeks, please continue to review.  
  
Enough with the rubbish and on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
( ) author's note  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
********************************************************************  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
My eyes widened at the convertible in front of me. It looked so classy and chic and it probably costs a bomb.  
  
"Get in." Syaoran opened the car door for me, gesturing me to get in.  
  
I got in with a slight hesitation and plopped down onto the passenger seat. Syaoran slammed the door shut and went into the driver's seat.  
  
As soon as he got into the car, he reached behind and took out a hat and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
I felt as though someone tore my heart out when I saw his putting on both items. Was it so bad to be seen with me? If so, why did he bring me out in the first place? All the excitement within me distinguished like fire, leaving behind emptiness.  
  
Tears brimmed in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I looked away from Syaoran as he started the engine and drove off.  
  
I wanted to question him, confront him but all I could do was to look outside, watching slowly as the scenery passes us by. . . .  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~ Ryu's POV ~  
  
I was wandering endlessly around the city, thinking of Emerald. How could I have done that? How could I frighten her with my savage side?  
  
I had confessed my love to her but I had lost hope at her leaving without a word. She would still serve me, but only as a customer, no more than that. How could I let jealousy take over me?  
  
I could still feel her kiss on my lips when she left me and cursed myself for messing things up.  
  
I was on the road to depression and nothing could wake me up. Unless . . . I had Emerald back. This sudden thought gave me a plan. I could buy her from the brothel and she would be mine always, forever and ever. . .  
  
I hailed a cab and told the driver to drive me back to the brothel. I had to see her for one last time before I carry out my plan . . .  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
She was awfully quiet on our drive to the city, not that she talks much, but too quiet. I could practically hear my own heart beat.  
  
I felt strange that throughout this entire drive, she did not even look at me, not even one glimpse. I started to panic, feeling my palms sweat as I tried to wipe it off on my trousers.  
  
Was it because I just gave money to the woman like that? I guess I kind of acted like a spoilt brat but that was the only way I could think of into letting me bring Sakura out.  
  
I stopped my car in the side of the road. Sakura looked at me with a puzzled look. Was it my imagination, but her eyes looked as though they were shiny, too shiny.  
  
Then it hit me. She was crying. I felt a sense of guilt overcoming me and did what I could think of. Removing my sunglasses, I bended over and kissed her softly on her lips. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I could feel her relaxing a little. I started deepening the kiss a little and could feel her tremble. Using my touch to trace her lips, I coaxed her into letting me enter.  
  
After a few seconds of coaxing, she finally let me seek entrance to her mouth. She tasted sweet like honey and I twirled my tongue around hers. She ran her hands through my hair before placing them on my shoulders. Wanting to intensify the kiss more, I gently pushed her towards me. She moaned through kisses, making me increase in my passion. She suddenly pulled apart, slapping my hands from her.  
  
Confused, I pulled her to me, making her struggle. Being the stronger one, I enveloped her in my chests. She tried to break away from my hold, beating me against my chest. I winced in pain from her painful beatings. I grabbed hold of her two arms and held it above her.  
  
Streaks of tears stained her beautiful face as she wrenched her hands away from me, covering her face while she sobbed. I felt lost and did not know what to do.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her, this time, she did not show any resistance, but only began to sob harder. How was it so, that she looked beautiful even when she cried?  
  
I stroked her hair, inhaling the sweet smell of it, as I waited for her to calm down.  
  
"What is the matter?" I tilted her face towards me, making her look into my pools of amber. She turned her face away and mumbled a tiny nothing. I was beginning to feel annoyed.  
  
"Tell me," I pressed, sounding more stern and serious. I had to get to the bottom of things. It was driving me nuts. She looked so pale and fragile as though she was made of porcelain.  
  
She looked at me with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. I wanted to protect her from what was hurting her, not knowing that it was me all along. The words that came through her mouth were accusing and hurtful.  
  
"It is so bad to be with me? I am so disgraceful to you? Does it embarrass you to be seen with me until you had to resort to wearing a hat and putting on sunglasses? Why did you even take me out first place? It is because of pity or it is it because of what happened? Because I slept with you? And you felt it was your responsibility to take care of me?"  
  
Not being able to take it anymore, I covered her mouth with my hand. Her emerald eyes were full of sadness and disillusionment. I removed my hand once I made sure she wasn't going to start again.  
  
I took out a handkerchief and started wiping her tears with it, tracing tiny kisses on her cheeks. Her tears tasted salty and I licked them off.  
  
"Don't be silly," now, it was my turn to explain. "It is not because of sleeping with you neither is it because of pity. Rather feeling embarrass, I am happy to have your accompany. As you know that Ryu, Eriol and I are singers, we must have a disguise so that people won't recognize us and come and disturb us. The last time I wanted was a bunch of fans coming to disturb our outing."  
  
I saw her face light up and she was not crying any more. I saw her lips moving and on an impulse, I kissed her again.  
  
I was going to break away when she kissed me back forcefully. I had to hold on the car seat to prevent from falling back.  
  
"I am sorry," she mumbled between kisses. Not bothering to reply, I crushed her tiny form against mine, wanting to feel her shiver under me. She outlined my ear with her tongue, each touch sent shivers down my spine. We broke apart for air and smiled at each other.  
  
I started the engine and continued driving towards the city. I was planning to go to a famous Italian restaurant, but first, I had to buy her some clothes and shoes.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
~ Ryu's POV ~  
  
"What do you mean she is not in?" I shouted at Maki. She shuddered under my towering built and felt back onto the chair.  
  
"Do you want another girl? I am positively sure that I can get you another one, of course better than Emerald," she said, as she pointed to another girl across the hallway.  
  
I glanced across, taking in the view. I felt my anger rising sky high when I laid my eyes on the girl. She was not even beautiful and she would never even be half of Emerald. How dare that woman say she was better than Emerald? No one was better than Emerald!  
  
I smacked Maki across the cheek. She fell back on the impact, her body slamming against the cold, hard floor.  
  
Pulling her hair with my hand, I punched her in her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
"Don't you ever say than again," I threatened her, my eyes burning with rage. "Or I will make sure you live to regret it."  
  
"I will come again. Next time make sure she is in."  
  
I felt triumphed when I saw her mewing softly. That would teach her not to mess with me. I smirked as I walked out of the brothel.  
  
Emerald would be mine soon enough and no one is going to stop me.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N sorrie for the short chap but I did not have time. I will try and write a longer one next time. Please do not forget to review and I will post the next chapter if I can, before my exams. 


	8. Changing of one's attire

Finally, finished with my examinations. I have been cramming within this past two weeks. I think I did okay, just hoping that I do not fail any subjects as well as history. Don't know who is that person who came up with the idea of studying history.  
  
I was so happy that my reviews came up to above 200. Thank you to all my reviewers, you all make me extremely happy.  
  
Now is the June holidays for me, so I can update more frequently than usual. I hope you guys like the previous chapter that I wrote. Sorry about it being so short as I wanted to update that before I study for my examinations or else the chapter seven would came out only after June 6. I had no idea it would turn out so short until I read it myself.  
  
Well I am updating this fanfic more than my other one, because the response was not very good so I am not sure whether I should continue with that fanfiction. Surprisingly, this fanfic will not end so soon as I have a lot of ideas that I want to add in.  
  
Please continue to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
( ) author's note  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
I had to shield my eyes from the glaring city lights. It had been a long while since I came here and it looked so different. I gasped when I saw a gigantic poster of Syaoran hanging on a shop's window. I looked all around and it seems as though Syaoran's face was pasted everywhere. It was then when I saw Ryu's and the blue haired guy's poster too.  
  
I did not know that they were so famous. I thought that they were only singers but not big and famous ones. I suddenly felt intimidated by Syaoran's popularity and felt embarrassed of my outfit. Girls that were walking on the pavement all wore tank tops and mini skirts. None of them appeared to be wearing a kimono.  
  
Syaoran parked his car at the roadside. I blushed when he opened the door for me and held out his hand.  
  
"Would you come and join me, my fair lady," he said, bowing slightly. His eyes were twinkling and I could feel myself getting dizzy with excitement.  
  
"Of course."  
  
I placed my hand in his and got out of the car. Holding my hand tightly in his, he brought me to an exquisite boutique. I felt my eyes widening at all the beautiful clothes and felt a sudden urge to run my finger through them.  
  
We were greeted almost immediately by the sales woman, the moment we walked through the door.  
  
"Hello, Mister Syaoran. What a pleasure to see you again," the woman addressed Syaoran. It seems as though they knew each other.  
  
"Yuri," Syaoran said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. " This is Sakura. Can you help me to pick out something for her? I know I can trust you on this."  
  
Yuri looked at me, a gigantic smile graced her lips.  
  
"How cute! Is that your girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would prepared every thing before hand. Wow! Syaoran, you sure have a good taste in woman. I have so many clothes I want her to try on," Yuri rambled on, stars shining in her eyes.  
  
Both Syaoran and I blushed at the word "girlfriend". I suddenly found the floor very interesting, shifting my feet here and there.  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Yuri carried on with her questions, not minding no answer.  
  
"Ahem." Syaoran cleared his throat, drawing back the attention of Yuri. "Can you get some clothes now?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Yuri walked away, leaving only me and Syaoran behind.  
  
"Dense, isn't she?" Syaoran said, gesturing to the fluster Yuri among all the clothes.  
  
I tried to hide back a smile as I remembered my childhood memories. If I could remember, I was denser than she was, but I couldn't tell Syaoran that. If only I could go back to the past.  
  
I glanced up in shock at the sudden touch of my shoulder. Syaoran withdrew his hand from my shoulder, startled at my sudden tremble. I felt guilty at my action and laced my fingers around his, looking at him for consent.  
  
His eyes sparkled with joy and bent forward. I tilted my head and our lips brushed against each other's. We broke apart at the sudden appearance of Yuri.  
  
"Excuse me," Yuri interrupted, a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Don't mind me, carry on." Waving her hands around, she walked off in a rush.  
  
"We shall continue this later," Syaoran whispered softly into my ear. I felted disappointed. How long was later? I wanted to feel his on me now. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.  
  
Seeing my face, Syaoran quickly pulled me into a deep kiss and pulled away when he saw Yuri appearing. My lips were still throbbing after that kiss when I touched them.  
  
Yuri brought out several gowns and my eyes widened at the beauty of them. They all looked as though they were made for a princess. I looked down at my attire in distaste. It was all faded and old.  
  
"Come to the dressing room," Yuri motioned, tugging at my arm before dragging me into the dressing room. "Syaoran, be a good boy and wait outside. You can choose what tux you want. I am sure you don't wanna go looking like that. No peeking until we come out."  
  
I smiled as I saw Syaoran blush in embarrassment. I followed Yuri into the dressing room, not knowing the trouble I have gotten myself into.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~ Syaoran's POV ~  
  
I sighed as I waited for Sakura to come out. She has been in there for almost half an hour and I am already done choosing my tux.  
  
What kind of dress is she wearing that takes her so long? It better be a nice one or else I am going to kill Yuri. This always happens when I bring girls to her shop. Not that I have brought many. Just my mother, my sisters, Meiling and . . . . Sara.  
  
I shook my head, trying to get rid of the heart breaking memories that soon flooded my head. It has been four long years since then. I smiled at the fond memories of Sara but which soon lead to depression. Why did she have to leave me? She promised to be with me all my life.  
  
I cursed myself for thinking about Sara. Hadn't I promised myself not to think about her? It was because of her, my mother almost disown me. How I wish I could erase the bitter memories long ago.  
  
I was so deep in my thoughts that I did not hear Sakura calling me.  
  
"Sorry but I was thinking of. . . . ," I could not finish my sentence. All I could do was to look at the angel before me. She looked far beyond beautiful, it was indescribable.  
  
Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back, giving her an elegant look. She wore a sleeveless gown, held up by several tiny beads. It was not too low cut but it showed some of her cleavage. The gown was pink in colour and it had cherry blossoms embroidered on it. It hung on to her every curve, showing her great body figure. It had a slit up to her mid thigh, revealing her long and flawless legs.  
  
Sakura wore a necklace around her neck. It was shaped like a flower, matching her gown. She had on high heeled shoes, making her seem taller than before.  
  
I quickly closed my mouth. I did not want to be seen gaping at Sakura's beauty in front of Yuri.  
  
Yuri stood next to Sakura, her face beaming in delight. She seemed to be very proud of her work.  
  
"So what do you think," Yuri said, although the answer was obvious. "This is my best work so far. This gown seemed to be made for her, don't you think so?"  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. Sakura's radiant beauty seemed to be affecting my vision. It was as though she was shining like a star. A very gorgeous star.  
  
"Now, Syaoran," Yuri giggled, amused at my reaction. "Go and change now. You don't want to keep the lady waiting do you?"  
  
I glared at Yuri. She seemed to be having fun at mocking me. I grabbed my tux and headed to the dressing room, only stopping halfway to kiss Sakura, full on the lips.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
I was surprised at my reflection when I looked into the mirror. I did not look like myself at all. Instead, I somehow resemble someone of a higher class.  
  
When I went out of the dressing room, I saw Syaoran sitting on the chair. He looked very troubled and depressed, as though he recalled something unpleasant.  
  
I called his name softly at first, but got no reaction. Trying again, I called out his name, louder this time.  
  
He broke out of his thoughts and looked at me. I saw his eyes widening and his mouth gaping open. It was as though he could not believe his eyes.  
  
I choke back a giggle. Did I look that different? It was surprising how a gown could change one's appearance.  
  
I sensed Yuri's presence beside me and saw Syaoran snapping out of his trance. Yuri's face was shining with glee and she proclaimed that I was her best work.  
  
I blushed at her words.  
  
I straightened up when I heard her saying Syaoran's name, only to see his face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
He took his tux from the chair and got up. As he walked past me, he gave me a peck on the lips, before going into the dressing room to change.  
  
Yuri gave a slow whistle and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Yuri asked once again.  
  
"Erm . . . . ."  
  
"It has been a long while since Syaoran brought a girl here. About three to four years. The last girl he brought was a beauty, although not as pretty as you," Yuri carried on, not noticing my feelings.  
  
I could feel my heart tightening at the mention of another girl. So, I am not the only one who he has brought here. Silly me for feeling so special just because he felt that I was beautiful.  
  
"I am so sorry, I should not have said that," Yuri apologized when she noticed that I became quiet. "It has been so long ago and now Syaoran has only eyes for you. I know. I can see it in his eyes."  
  
I smiled meekly although I was hurting inside.  
  
"What are you guys talking about." Syaoran came out of the dressing room, wearing the tux he has chosen.  
  
He looked so smart and handsome in that tux. Totally different from just now. His messy hair was still the same but his amber eyes were more intense.  
  
"I shall take this and the gown she is wearing. Yuri charged it to my account."  
  
"Sure, no problem. The total amount is $500 000. I will charge it to your manager and I will not tell him that you have a girlfriend." Yuri winked at Syaoran.  
  
"And don't tell anyone she has been here, including my two buddies," Syaoran whispered to Yuri, his voice was low and threatening.  
  
Syaoran placed his hand on my waist and we walked out of the boutique after saying our goodbyes to Yuri.  
  
We got into his convertible and Syaoran drove off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Syaoran parked his car in front of a very posh restaurant, after driving for fifteen minutes.  
  
We got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. The restaurant looked very high class as the people dining there, wore either tuxedos or gowns. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, creating a romantic effect.  
  
Couples were swaying away to the music on the dance floor while the musicians played their musical instruments.  
  
"Table for two please," Syaoran told the waiter. "I am sorry but I did not make any reservations before hand."  
  
"It is okay," the waiter answered with a smile, grabbing two menus. "This way please."  
  
When we arrived at our table, the waiter pulled out a chair for me.  
  
"Thank you," I said, unsure of how I should behave. I was getting jumpy as I did not go to such expensive places when I was young.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Gomen but I had to end there as my fingers were getting tired of typing. The next chapter should be out four to five days later so make sure you all catch it.  
  
I am halfway through the ninth chapter. Please continue to review and I am planning to make the next chapter a lemon, of cos between Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's manager will turn up in the next chapter.  
  
P.s Sara is my own character, not in CCS.  
  
Please review. 


	9. Surprises under one's sleeve

Shocked??? Well, I have finally updated this story. I was considering whether should I delete it, since I did not have time to update it. but I changed my mind as it would be unfair to all of you who read my story.  
  
Finished my year end examinations already. This is the main reason as to why I could not update. Have to stay on the top of my class. Now that my exams are over, I can concentrate more on my stories. Thinking about writing another fanfic but haven't think of the story line yet.  
  
Oh yeah, did I mention the age of Sakura and the others? If I didn't, Sakura is 19 years old and Syaoran, Ryu, and Eriol are 23 I think? I am getting rather old.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
( ) author's note  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~ Sakura's POV ~  
  
I scanned the menu, getting nervous with each passing second. The words were all written in Italian and I could only make out words such as pasta, spaghetti and pizza. My heart stopped as I took in all the prices of the food. Heck, an appetizer costs as much as ten kimonos all together.  
  
I glanced at Syaoran. He seemed to be able to read the language. Noticing that I was looking at him, he gave a small smile. I turned my head quickly, my cheeks going red. Thank god that this place was dim or else it would look as though I had a allergic reaction or something.  
  
"What would you like to order?" Syaoran asked me. I decided to confess the truth, since it would be better for the both of us, as a lie would lead to another.  
  
"I am sorry but I don't understand Italian." I steadied myself for a laugh or mockery but all I got was an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry, but I should have thought about it first. My bad." He gave a slight shrug before looking at the menu again. "How about I order for you? This way if you don't like what I ordered, you can exchange with me."  
  
I gave a slight nod, and sat up when I saw the waiter approaching our table.  
  
"We shall both have a salad with fried scallop for starters. I will have a grilled swordfish for the main and she will have a seafood spaghetti. We will decide on the dessert later," Syaoran told the waiter. " We shall have some white wine to go with the food. Give me a chardonnay 1994."  
  
Turning to me, he asked, " I suppose you know how to drink wine?"  
  
I gave a slight nod. It has been quite a while since I have drank it but I will never forget the feeling. The first time was at Touya's friends' party and I was only twelve then.  
  
Syaoran whispered something into the waiter's ear, before dismissing him off.  
  
"What did you ask him?" The curiosity was building inside me.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." I was not at all pleased with the answer as the mischievous grin Syaoran had on his face was not to be messed with. But I held my tongue back and turned my view to the dance floor.  
  
I gazed at the beauty of the couples swaying away to the music, not caring about how they looked. How I wish I can dance too. I had taken dancing lessons when I was young, but could not apply the knowledge I had learn when I grew older.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. This are for you." My attention on the dance floor was broken and I turned around. I was met with a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. There were roses, tulips, carnations and plenty of baby's breath. They were all so sweet smelling.  
  
I turned to the waiter. "But I did not order them."  
  
"But he did." The waiter nodded his head in the direction of Syaoran, who had a knowing look on his face. I hid back a laugh and thanked the waiter.  
  
I held the bouquet in my hands and buried my face in the flowers. They were all so beautiful.  
  
"Thanks for the flowers. So that's why you were whispering to the waiter. I was rather upset why you did not tell me the truth."  
  
"What and spoil the surprise? I loved it when your face lit up at the sight of the flowers.'" I blushed and turned away.  
  
"There shall be more surprises." Syaoran said, gesturing at the flowers. "Much more." I flushed again, if that was possible and lowered my eyes. I cannot meet Syaoran's eyes as I know I would melt under his intensive amber gaze.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
( Syaoran's POV )  
  
I sneaked a glance at Sakura, secretly laughing inside. She was so cute with a red face and it seems to light up her eyes. I know I have said it before, but she is beautiful. I want to have her, wishing to hold her in my arms now.  
  
An idea appeared in my head and I got up from my chair. She stiffened when I approached her. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. She was just so cute.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Bowing like a gentleman, I held out my hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
( Sakura's POV )  
  
I jumped slightly when an outstretched hand came into my view. I made a mistake by looking up and once again I was entranced by his amber eyes.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Still under a trance, I nodded and was led to the dancing floor. He encircled his arms around my waist and moved slowly to the music. I thanked myself for having taken dance lessons. I hooked my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest, not caring about the envious looks we were getting.  
  
The song was ending and I started to pull away. Syaoran held on to me tightly and we danced to the next song. It was as if we were the only ones in the restaurant, musicians playing only for us. I so badly wanted to kiss him but restrained myself. There was no need to put up a scene for others.  
  
It was only after the third song did Syaoran loosen his hold on me. We headed back to the table and carried on with our meal.  
  
( going to fast forward, not going to elaborate on their dinner )  
  
I was stuffed by the time I finished the meal and could not carry on with the desert. The dinner was delicious, each bite I took sent me craving for more.  
  
"Full?" Syaoran had a sort of happy smile on his face.  
  
I nodded, smiling back at him. For some reason, his face turned red. Worried that he might have caught something, I bent forward and placed my hand on his forehead. Somehow, he turned redder. I giggled at this.  
  
"Wanna go?" Syaoran tilted his head towards the door. "I have got a place I want to show you."  
  
He called for the bill and I sneaked a peek at it. I felt strangely faint. I totally regretted seeing the bill. All the delicious thoughts vanquished and all is left is a bitter taste inside my mouth. I wanted to scream at Syaoran for wasting so much money. Unfortunately I can't because one, I would cause a huge scene and the restaurant would probably sue me and two, I highly doubt that Syaoran would appreciate being screamed at.  
  
So I did the only thing that I could do, that was to keep quiet. When everything was settled, I took the bouquet from the waiter and followed Syaoran out of the restaurant.  
  
Syaoran took my hand, and lead me to the car. My hand was clammy and I wanted to pull away but that only caused him to put his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. I blushed furiously at the sudden close contact. Syaoran only looked at me with a grin and said nothing.  
  
Why was this happening to me. Have my hormones gone all jumpy lately? I could feel my body heat increasing with just a touch. I am falling for Syaoran, even though we have just met. Unfortunately, we can never be together.  
  
I quickly dismissed this thought as I entered the convertible, putting the flowers behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" I looked at Syaoran, only to be met with that mischievous grin again. I know he was up to something again.  
  
"Not telling," Syaoran replied in an easy manner and drove off. Feeling a little anticipation, I turned on the radio.  
  
"Now in order to spice things up a little," the DJ announced. "We will have 'Caught in the middle' by Li Syaoran, one of the most hottest singers of all time."  
  
"Turn it off." I could see Syaoran's face, red with embarrassment. "Don't listen to it, it is awful."  
  
I stuck out my tongue at him and sat back comfortably in the car seat.  
  
When you're weary, When you're down and out  
  
Lay your hands on me  
  
I count my blessings, think of all I have  
  
She never thought about it then threw it all away  
  
Left it all to chance, She tore down fences  
  
Now it seems so wasted wish she could turn back time.  
  
Now she's down on her knees to pray  
  
Baby please make it good, make it good somehow  
  
She will do anything to change  
  
So please make it good, make it good somehow  
  
Someone please  
  
When you're weary, when you're down and out  
  
Lay your hands on me  
  
had a vision. Time to make a stand  
  
for all she is to me, to turn her life around  
  
To take back yesterday's never easy  
  
When you're wrong you're wrong. It seems impossible so  
  
Welcome to your revoloution  
  
What you dream is what you see  
  
There's no rules or regulations  
  
Let the music set you free  
  
When you're weary, When you're down and out  
  
Lay your hands on me  
  
The moment he sang the first verse, all I had in my mind was wow, his voice is damn good. It was deep and rich, no wonder he was one of the hottest singers. Syaoran quickly turned off the radio and kept his attention straight on the road.  
  
Seeing his tomato red face, I could not help but let out a laugh. All of a sudden, I could not contain my laughter and burst out in tears.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Syaoran's lips curl up in a smile.  
  
Without thinking, I blurted out, " You should smile more, you look better when you smile." I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, not looking at him. I was so embarrassed, I was sure that my face looked like the traffic light.  
  
"I will take your word for it." A smirk was seen clearly on his face. I wanted to smack myself for saying such ridiculous things.  
  
Syaoran slowed down the car, and parked it beside a tree. He got out of the car, motioning me to follow him. I followed his lead, without a word, million of thoughts running through my head.  
  
Syaoran stopped suddenly, causing my head to bump into his shoulder. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
I lifted my head and gasped in surprise. The sky was full of stars, all of them twinkling like diamonds. "They are so beautiful," I murmured softly.  
  
The last time I saw a sky like this was during a night festival while I was walking with my father and brother. I sighed in sadness, knowing that I can never see this with them again. I could feel my eyes well up with tears and hurriedly blink them back.  
  
"Sakura, you see that star over there, it is you, cause it is twinkling the brightest, lighting up peoples lives. And the one next to it, is me, looking over you.  
  
More tears welled up at his words and I ran into his arms, sobbing quietly. He wrapped his arms around me, softly patting my back. How I wish I could tell him how much I was suffering, how lonely I was without my family. I want him to comfort me, to hold me in his arms, but I just could not bring myself to tell him. After all, he owes me nothing, nothing at all.  
  
He did not say a word, just held me in his arms. It was somehow comforting and we stayed just like that for quite a long while. I felt my eyes drooping and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
( Syaoran's POV )  
  
Sakura stood in my arms for a long while and neither of us said a word. I did not know how to comfort her, I was surprise when she suddenly came into my arms with tears in her eyes. All I could do was to put my arms around her.  
  
It was kind of funny as I live with five females back in China and yet I still did not know how to comfort one.  
  
My arms was starting to get tired, so I started shaking Sakura. "Sakura.."  
  
I started getting worried when she did not reply. Could she have fainted suddenly? Quickly, I pulled her away, a little disappointed at the lost of her body warmth. I felt relieve when I saw that she was sleeping soundly. I guess all this events must have tired her out.  
  
I lifted her up easily so easily that I was surprised that she was so light. She looked so peaceful sleeping that I could not resist but to bend down and kiss her. She hardly stirred at al. I had to wonder what on earth would wake her up.  
  
I inclined the car seat and laid her down, before going to the driver's seat. I started the engine and started off to my apartment. **************************************************************************** *************** Should I stop here and leave in suspense??? No, I doubt so, unless I have a death wish. **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Each time I stopped at a traffic light, I would look at Sakura, who was surprisingly, still asleep. I tried driving slowly, so as to not wake her up.  
  
I pressed the control and the automatic gate to my house, no mansion opened. I drove my convertible up the driveway and stopped the car outside the main door.  
  
The door immediately opened and my butler came out to welcome me.  
  
"Good evening, master Syaoran."  
  
"Good evening, Wei," I greeted him. Behind him, was a line of servants.  
  
"Good evening, master Syaoran," they greeted in a chorus.  
  
I gave a slight nod, before proceeding to carry Sakura out of the car. She was still in a deep sleep.  
  
"Master Syaoran, about this girl. . .," Wei stopped shortly after I shot him a glare.  
  
"Don't you tell this to my mum or you will out of job faster than you can say master Syaoran. I know you have been discussing with her about me on the phone," I said curtly.  
  
Wei's face was a mask of fear. I felt slightly bad for being so rude to him, after all he was the one who came all the way from Hong Kong to look after me. I brushed that thought aside and carried Sakura up the stairs towards my room.  
  
I nudged open the door and laid her down on my bed. Removing her shoes, I covered her with a blanket. I smiled at her, it was still amusing to me that she was still sleeping for over an hour already.  
  
I went to my cupboard to get my clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
( 3rd person's POV )  
  
Syaoran got out of the shower, his hair damp with a towel over his head, clad in only his boxers.  
  
He was able to join Sakura in bed when he heard one of the maids calling for him. Grumbling slightly under his breath, Syaoran went out of his room, putting on a shirt before leaving.  
  
"Master Syaoran, there is a phone call for you," the maid answered meekly. There was a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran went to his study and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello," Syaoran said gruffly, wondering who was it.  
  
"Is this the way for you to greet someone on the phone? If it is so, that proves that you must have some more training," the voice on the other line snapped, the voice that Syaoran knew so well, and had ever reason to fear it.  
  
"Good evening, mother," Syaoran said meekly, careful to keep out any trace of fear in his voice. His mother was one to take advantage of one's fear. "I thought you were one of my admirers," he fibbed  
  
"I see," Yelan replied, in a voice void of any emotion. "I am calling to check if you were able to come back to Hong Kong during your break."  
  
"No! I mean, I will be very busy preparing for my lastest album so I highly doubt that I can go back," 'thank god,' Syaoran added silently.  
  
It was not that he hated his mother, it was just that his mother was a control freak, wanting to map out his life for him. It was even considered a miracle that he was even allowed to become a singer, on the account that Eriol was to join his in Japan as well.  
  
"Okay. I will discuss this with you next time." There was a slight edge in her voice. Syaoran thought of his next words very carefully, so as to not toe over the line.  
  
"I will try to make time. Good night." Syaoran quickly ended the call.  
  
'How am I suppose to spent two weeks in Hong Kong when I can't even tolerate talking to her for two minutes?' Syaoran mused. 'I am just lucky that she have not brought up plans for my wedding.'  
  
Syaoran returned to his room. Removing his shirt, he lied down beside Sakura. Bring her closer to him, he gave her a small peck on the forehead. He covered himself with the blanket, and slowly drifted off to sleep with Sakura in his arms.  
  
In the middle of the night, Sakura woke up, shocked to find herself in the arms of Li Syaoran. At first, she was afraid that he had taken advantage of her while she was asleep, but relaxed when she found herself fully clothed. She hugged Syaoran tightly around the waist and went back to dreamland.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The next morning, Sakura in her sleep, turned over. Her arms searching for Syaoran, but all she felt was air.  
  
Sleepily, she opened her eyes. Her eyes blinked to get use to the sunlight that shone into the room. Sakura had to get over the fact that Syaoran's room could fit in ten of her room. All around her was the colour of green. The walls were painted green and even the bed sheets were green.  
  
'Syaoran must like green a lot,' Sakura thought, not noticing a figure appearing from the bathroom.  
  
"A good morning to you," a voice behind her said.  
  
Sakura turned around, only to be met with Syaoran wet from the shower. His hair was dripping wet and there was a towel wrapped around his waist. There was a wet sheen on his arms.  
  
'Wow!' Sakura thought nervously, her cheeks flaming red, her eyes taking in her view. 'He has a body to die for.'  
  
"Like what you see?" Syaoran mocked, taking a towel to dry his hair.  
  
Sakura blushed beet red and quickly switched her view to the window. She got out of bed, peering out of the window.  
  
"Oh my!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Below was a gigantic swimming pool and a tennis court. From far, Sakura could see that Syaoran owned a huge plot of land. There was trees beyond and threre was also a huge garden. The scenery was too beautiful for words. Sakura turned her gaze to Syaoran, who had changed into a pair of shorts and T-shirt. This guy is a multi- millionaire.  
  
Taking out a pair of shorts and T-shirt from his cupboard, he passed them to Sakura.  
  
"Here, take these and go and take a bath," Syaoran instructed as he pushed Sakura towards the way of the bathroom. "I am sure you don't plan on wearing this gown the whole day," he added, gesturing to the gown she was wearing the day before.  
  
"Breakfast will be prepared while you are bathing."  
  
Sakura obediently took the clothes from him and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
Scrubbing her face free from makeup, she proceeded to brush her teeth.  
  
She turned on the water to the bath tub, planning to soak in it for a while. Removing the gown and her undergarments, she slipped into the hot water. She looked around the bathroom and was amazed at the design. Italian marble was used to the sink and the floor and it gave people a modern feeling.  
  
The bath tub was a weird shape too and it was big enough to fit ten people.  
  
Sakura scrubbed herself clean and soaked in the tub for about twenty minutes until she heard Syaoran calling for her to come out.  
  
She got out of the tub, feeling disappointed that she was not to soak longer. She grabbed a towel from the shelf and dried herself. She put on Syaoran's clothing, which was a tad bit big for her, comparing his huge frame with her tiny one. She was practically swimming in his clothes.  
  
Not wanting to trouble Syaoran, she did not complain, doubting that he had any smaller sized clothes. However, the clothes that she was wearing, smelt faintly of Syaoran, thus she did not mind that much.  
  
After draining the water from the tub, she left the bathroom.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
( Sakura's POV )  
  
Syaoran was not in his room when I finished bathing. I sat on his bad, pondering about the things that occurred after I met Syaoran.  
  
There was so much that I did not know about him, but yet somehow, I trust him. I felt bad for treating Ryu this way, after all, I had no right to do this to him. I am so confused with my feelings now.  
  
I was startled when suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled my waist.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," Syaoran told me. "But first, there is something that I must do."  
  
Before I could react, his lips came down on mine, crushing my frame against his. He sucked on my bottom lip, using his tongue to gain access to my mouth. I relented and wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer to me. We both lost our balance and fell on the bed, but our kisses never stop.  
  
He used his finger to make circles on the back of my neck, making me moan in delight. I used my tongue to tease him, darting back before his could touch mine. Annoyed, Syaoran used his hands to pin me down and moved his kisses from my swollen lips down to my neck. He trailed butterfly kisses down my neck, flicking his tongue over the wound he inflicted the day before.  
  
I managed to wriggle out on of my hands from his grip, stopping him from the sweet torture he was doing to me. Once again capturing my mouth with his, his tongue swiftly entered my mouth. Our tongues dancing together in recognition. His playful hands went under my shirt, squeezing my breasts, causing me to scream out loud. His hands went down to my naval, making circles around it with his thumb.  
  
I run my hands through his messy chocolate coloured hair, grabbing it as his hands ran over my womanhood. I tugged at his shirt, only to be given with a mischievous look.  
  
"We shall stop here." Giving me one last deep kiss, he got out of bed. "Breakfast will get cold," he said in a chiding voice.  
  
I wanted to kill him for bring up my desires for him and just end it like that. I quickly got out of bed, my shoulders brushing past his past the hallway. I could hear his chuckles and I turned around indignantly. . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Okay, I shall end this chapter now. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I think I will write the rest of the chapters in this long. I hope so that is.  
  
Is this chapter fun enough for your liking? I tried to add in more romance. The next chapter will be out in two weeks or less. Once again, I apologize for the long delay in this chapter.  
  
Please review as it will give me more inspirations to write.  
  
More reviews = I will be happy = write faster = happy reviewers. 


	10. Heartache and heartbreak

It has been two long years since I have last updated. Really sorry that I let all my readers wait for such a long time. I just did not have the mood to write and with all my tests and exams, I could not come up with a good chapter! Hope you will like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

( ) author's note

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

Last chapter:

_"We shall stop here." Giving me one last deep kiss, he got out of bed. "Breakfast will get cold," he said in a chiding voice. _

I wanted to kill him for bring up my desires for him and just end it like that. I quickly got out of bed, my shoulders brushing past his past the hallway. I could hear his chuckles and I turned around indignantly. . .

(Sakura's POV)

I glared angrily and Syaoran and seeing his mouth curve in amusement did nothing but flared up my anger. How dare he toy with my emotions?

I stomped away angrily and was about leave that obnoxious guy behind when his husky voice breathe into my ear, "Slow down, my little vixen."

His arms were already wrapping around my waist, turning me around to face him. Our lips were only inches away from touching and I could meet them without much effort. However, my anger was not easily fused. Putting my hand on the square on his chest, I pushed him away, keeping him at arm's length.

His eyes flared and were almost slits when I turned to walk away from him once more. 'Good! Let's see who is the smart one now.'

I had not taken more than a few steps when his hand clamped down on mine. Pushing me against the wall, his amber eyes were dark with anger. "Don't you ever dare to walk away from me again."

"How dare you!" I raised my arm unconsciously. He grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, his lips on mine. The kiss was brutal and harsh, as though punishing me for what I had done. I struggled against him, refusing him entry to my mouth.

His lips suddenly became soft and move against my mouth sensually, promising me something even better if I gave in. With a cry of surrender, I wrapped my arms around him and parted my mouth. Our lips molded into one, his eyes smoldering with passion, his desire evident between his legs. I pressed my body against his hard form, giving him more entry to my mouth.

He broke off the kiss, pressing kisses down my neck. "If we don't stop now, breakfast will really get cold," he murmured in between kisses. "Not that I mind of course," turning his head towards my lips again. Before our lips could even make contact, an embarrassed cough was heard behind us.

I jumped, releasing my hands from Syaoran's back, my face hot with passion and embarrassment. Syaoran just casually put his hand around my waist and turned to address the servant.

"What is it, Wei?" Curse Syaoran for having control over his emotions so easily.

"Good Morning Master Syaoran. Breakfast served and ready," Wei replied with a bow, afraid to get into Syaoran's bad moods.

"We will be there." Dismissing the servant, Syaoran led me towards the dining hall.

I caught my reflection in a nearby mirror. No wonder Wei was red when he looked at me! My hair is totally messed up, my lips swollen and red and my eyes are dark with desire. I looked like a woman who just made love and loved every moment of it. I stole a glance at Syaoran and nearly wanted to murder him for looking so well groomed. Not even a single strand of hair out of his messy trademark hairstyle was out of place.

Seeing my irritated expression, Syaoran could only grin and kiss me lightly on the lips before leading me into the dining area.

After a delicious breakfast, we went to take a walk at the gardens. The view was so beautiful. There was a wide variety of flowers.

I bent down to smell the lovely irises near my feet and suddenly I was being carried.

"So that is the meaning of being swept off one's feet," Syaoran joked as he carried me beneath a sakura tree. "So do you feel overwhelmed?"

I could not reply him. I could only pretend to view the falling petals around us. How could I tell him that we can never be together? It is the same situation with Ryu. A sudden feeling of sadness swept over me. I can never be with the one I love. Even if I feel strongly for Syaoran, my profession will ruin us both.

"Can we go back? I suddenly don't feel so good," I fibbed, keeping my eyes on the flowers, tears threatening to spill out.

"Are you all right? Come let's go back to my room."

"No. Take me back." My voice sounded hoarse and strange to my ears.

"Back? Where is ba-" his voice trailed off as he realize where I was talking about, his eyes clouded with hurt and despair at my hidden meaning.

Unable to stand what was happening between us, I turned and walked back to the house. This time, tears rolled down my cheeks. I hastily wiped them away but they keep on falling, one by one.

The ride back was silent. Syaoran did not even speak a word, not even when he opened the car door for me. His face was devoid of expression as he drove.

Unable to stand the tense atmosphere between us, I gazed outside, watching the view pass me by in a blur. . .

(Syaoran's POV)

'Damn it! Damn everything to hell!' Cursing furiously inside my head, I concentrated on the road, trying my hardest not to look at Sakura. 'How can a perfect day go entirely so wrong?'

I was really very frustrated with Sakura. Can't she tell that I enjoy being with her? That the moment she is within arm's length that I want to ravish her until both of us become a quivering puddle?

I should have known that she was going to be trouble from the time I laid my eyes on her. Ryu is not going to be very happy when he finds out and even Eriol is pissed with me, all because of one girl. Not that it was not worth it.

I glanced at Sakura and my heart fell. There was so much hurt in her eyes. She turned her head and looked at me, her eyes a silent plead. We both know that all would end the moment she alighted, we would go on with our lives. It is the price I must pay for taking her away from Ryu.

Ryu, one of the best buddies I had in all my life and the only one beside Eriol that understands me. I had known him through out my entire singing career and we have been together through ups and downs. And soon our friendship will be tested.

The moment the brothel was in view, it took every single ounce of will power not to turn the car in another direction. If she had wanted to be with me, she would not return. The fact that she had requested to go back showed that our night together was another job for her. A meaningless job.

Brushing those thoughts aside, I thought about the night we had together. How her face flushed with joy at the flowers and how her body fitted perfectly to mine as we twirled and danced. How her eyes saddened as gazed at the sky filled with stars. How ridiculous and cute she appeared in my clothes and the way her eyes were shooting sparks when I teased her.

I stopped the car in front of the brothel and waited for Sakura to alight. This was goodbye for both of us.

Sakura just simply sat there, prolonging my agony. Just by being there, she could confuse my emotions and change my decision. The decision to wipe her completely off my heart once she left.

"Good bye, Syaoran. . ." Sakura whispered and kissed me lightly on my lips before alighting from my car.

The lingering feeling of her lips on mine was my undoing. I immediately dashed out of the car and ran to chase after her, shouting her name. . .

(Sakura's POV)

My heart felt like a heavy stone, weighing inside my chest as I slowly walked towards the brothel. I did not even once turn back, afraid that I would run towards him. This was goodbye for both of us.

"Sakura!" I whipped my head around in shock, my mouth wide in disbelief.

Syaoran was running towards me. My heart stopped beating. As much I did not want to do it, I had to, for the sake of Syaoran and myself. If only Syaoran did not come after me, it could have ended in the car. Now, I must end it.

Syaoran enveloped me in his arms. I could smell his husky scent. I was blinking back tears, knowing that Syaoran would hate me for life when I take his heart and shred it into pieces, not knowing that my heart was broken as well.

I stepped out of his embrace and stared at him coldly. His face registered shock as well as hurt. He tried reaching for me once more but I shrugged off his hands.

"Sakura. What is wrong?" his voice pleading. "Please come back with me. I promise that I will take care of you for the rest of your life and you would not have to work anymore."

I closed my eyes and silently prayed that I would be able to pull myself through this.

"Li. I can never be with you," I said coldly, masking my sorrows. "You were nothing more but a job. An assignment."

He staggered back as if hit by a blow. "I don't believe you. The things we did together were more than just a job. We shared a connection. I have fall-"

"Fallen for me? Do not kid yourself." I laughed, my throat constricted with tears. "We shared no more than a bed. Nothing more. Do you really believe that just after one night, I am yours? If so, you are no more than a kid."

Syaoran shook his head, his brown bangs covered his eyes. "I am willing to be a kid, if only I can have you with me. No matter what you say, my feelings for you will never change."

'Please forgive me,' I begged Syaoran silently. "I don't have any feelings for you. Not even once have my heart been moved by you. In fact, I never want to see you again."

He remained silent. His deep amber eyes locked with mine, as if trying to find the truth. I stayed unwavered while my heart was bleeding.

"Just tell me you don't love me. Tell me you don't love me and I will never again appear in front of you," his eyes pleading with me to say the truth.

'Don't make me do this. Please Lord.' "I had never loved you and will never love you."

My answer was like a deathblow to both of us. Neither of us spoke a word. The only sound around us was cars driving pass.

Without a word, Syaoran strolled off, started the engine and drove off without once looking back.

Tears I had held back so long, flowed freely down my cheeks. I had wanted to leave with him, to be able to rely on him without worries, to have a first taste of freedom ever since I joined the brothel.

The words Syaoran had said to me touched my heart. They kept resounding in my head even as I walked into the brothel. The words that will haut me forever. . .

(Syaoran's POV)

I drove pass every single traffic light, not caring whether is it red or green. Nothing matters to me anymore. I should have known better that it would half ended this way. Instead, I stupidly handed my heart over and got it broken in return.

'I had never loved you and will never love you.' These words were imprinted deeply in my mind. No matter how much I tried to forget it, Sakura's cold face kept repeating the very same words. The very same words that I had heard just four years ago. . .

I should have learnt from past experiences that women would only break your heart and give nothing else in return. They only go to you for two things, your looks as well as your money. Wasn't Sara like that?

The hurt I felt was burning into my gut and my eyes started tearing. Why can I never be with the one I love? Was I cursed from birth that what ever I did despised women?

I decided that I will concentrate wholeheartedly in my career. Women are just not worth my time anymore but of course, I would not turn into a monk. Just an occasional fling but I would never once again trust a women with my heart. . .

(Sakura's POV)

My eyes were swollen from crying as I laid down on my bed. Just the day before, we both were lying here in each others arms. I still had his clothes on. How am I suppose to return them when I just told him that I did not want to see him anymore?

I changed out of my clothes into a simple yukata. Hugging Syaoran's clothes, I sat on the bed, tears flowing once again. My nights will never be the same again.

I immediately straightened up when I heard the door knocking. Thankfully, I had the foresight to lock it.

"Coming!" I shouted as I quickly washed my face. I powdered my face to conceal any tell tale signs that I had been crying.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. I did not know who I had been expecting but when I saw Maki at door, I felt a stab of disappointment.

'Stop lying to yourself. Syaoran is never coming back.' Tears formed once again and I hastily wiped away a lone tear that went down my cheek.

I bowed solemnly to Maki and stepped aside to let her in. "Good morning, Maki."

Maki did not say anything, a ugly purplish bruise was beginning to form on her right cheek. "Maki?"

My head snapped back as her hand landed on my cheek. I fell back, banging my hip against the table. The vase of roses from my outing fell to the floor, shattering into pieces while the roses laid brokenly on the floor.

"Do you know what trouble I got into when I allowed you to leave with that man?" Maki yelled, her hands clenched into fists. "Ryu practically wanted to kill me when he heard that you were not around."

I could only mumble an apology. "I promise that I will never leave here again. Maki, please forgive me."

"I will let you off this time, but there shall not be a next," with that, Maki walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Pressing my hand against my stinging cheek, I bent down to pick up a stray rose, while hot tears flowed once again. No matter how much I tried, tears kept coming out, as though to make up for the years I had not cried.

After a long while, my eyes felt swollen and my throat dry. I carried myself in front of the mirror and took a look at myself.

Red welts formed on my swollen cheeks. Tear marks on my face. My eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. I laughed at my hideous expression, my arms pounding at the mirror. My legs gave way and I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Why can't I live the way I want instead of being like a dressed up doll and leaving in a plastic world? Only with Syaoran I had finally found myself and lost myself altogether.

I pulled myself up from the floor and carried myself over to my bed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep and drifted off. It wasn't before long when the nightmares began. Even in dreams, I was not spared.

I thrashed around me wildly. It was only the breaking of glass that woke me up. I was sweating profusely, my breath laboured. My right hand was bleeding from where I knocked the lamp down. Trying to steady my breath, I stood up and walked to the toilet to wash my cut.

My eyes were dazed and lifeless. It had been a long while since I had one of those dreams. Splashing water on to my face, I tried to wash away traces of the dream.

I bandaged my hand and went to look for Maki. Knocking on her room door, I called out to her. She did not open her door but I knew she was in there. "Maki?"

"Emerald. Get ready. You have a customer in another hour. He is new but I know that you are able to persuade him to come back for more." Maki's voice was muffled through the door but I could still hear what she said. My heart grew heavy, however I knew I could not disobey. I owed my life to Maki and if repaying her would meant that it would stay this way, I would not do otherwise. I owe her far too much to be paid.

Walking slowly back to my room, I went to prepare myself for the night. I chose a plain white kimono and left my hair untied with only a flower pin in my hair. Crying had not done much damage to my face and I quickly applied a light coloured lipstick. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I looked like a virginal apparition.

Walking towards the hall, I met Maki. I could see approval in her eyes as she scanned my attire for flaws. When she found none, she lead me towards the room where my next customer was waiting . . .

TBC

A/N: I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I spent quite a long while writing it and I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews make me very happy so please do so!


	11. Meeting you once again

My holidays are here. So just trying to update whenever I am free.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

( ) author's note

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter:

_Walking slowly back to my room, I went to prepare myself for the night. I chose a plain white kimono and left my hair untied with only a flower pin in my hair. Crying had not done much damage to my face and I quickly applied a light coloured lipstick. Checking my reflection in the mirror, I looked like a virginal apparition._

_Walking towards the hall, I met Maki. I could see approval in her eyes as she scanned my attire for flaws. When she found none, she led me towards the room where my next customer was waiting . . ._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sakura's POV)

My heart grew heavy with each step I took. In my mind, I felt as though I was betraying Syaoran but I know even if that was the case, I still had to do it.

I bowed to my customer who turned out to be a young man with piercing golden eyes and light brown hair.

"This is Emerald. She will serve you tonight and satisfy your needs," Maki introduced us and then she left. I cringed at her words but my face did not betray my emotions.

The man had a slight resemblance to Syaoran, a strong face and a well toned body but that was where the resemblance ended.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Hiro Najime."

I bowed and started to pour him some sake. His hands closed over mine when I handed him his drink. "Emerald, you are really beautiful."

Empty words from the heart. Men could only see beauty and nothing past that but still I lowered my eyes in mock embarrassment.

I felt nothing when his lips touched mine or when his arms went around me, molding my body to his. Not even a start of desire but still I carried on my role.

I parted my lips obediently and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as though I was hesitant. Hiro's eyes were dark with desire as he drew labored breaths. Now for the kill.

I pressed my lips to his, drawing his tongue into my mouth while my hands roamed his body. He was already hard with desire and both of us were still clothed. I rubbed my body against his and he trembled. It was too easy to manipulate him.

I slid his shirt off his chest and slowly unbuckled his jeans, sliding my hands down his length. I rose to meet his lips again, ignoring my thoughts about how sordid and boring this was.

Smiling to myself, I pushed myself away and looked at him. His eyes glazed over as I slowly untied my yukata, letting it pool at my feet. My bra stripe slid off my shoulders and I removed my bra. His jaw nearly hit the ground and I could see that he was happy with what he saw.

I closed my eyes when he kissed my neck. An image of Syaoran appeared in my mind and I moaned with delight. Hiro mistook my moan and thought it was caused due to his actions, grinned and peeled off my panties. His erection more evident in his briefs.

"I want to feel you inside me," I whispered and he quickly disposed off his briefs. We both fell on bed, kissing and teasing each other.

I tore open a condom and rolled it on for him. He did not protest, he did not even seem to know what I was doing, his mind only filled with lust.

"I can't wait any longer." He thrusted into me and I was filled up with his length. Only a few moments before this ordeal is over.

I pictured Syaoran's face, imagined that he was the one making love to me and I climaxed with a shudder. Feeling my release, Hiro gave a groan before emptying himself, withdrawing his already softening erection.

I prayed hard that a pregnancy would not result from it. Although I always took precaution, this time there was a need that it would not happen.

"You were good, my sweet." Caressing my face, Hiro placed a soft kiss on my lips. I could not tell him that the only reason why I could go through with it was because I pictured Syaoran making love to me. The memory was deep in my head.

Hiro fell asleep with exhaustion, his arm around my waist. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I forced sleep to claim me.

--------------------------

When I woke up, Hiro was gone and in his place were a note and the payment for the night. The note read:

_Darling Emerald,_

_I enjoyed my night with you and I promise you I will return to your welcoming arms._

_With love,_

_Hiro_

I crushed the note and flung it to the door, guilt overpowering me.

Maki came in and I hid my nakedness beneath the blanket. She was smiling.

"I applaud you, Emerald. You have won the loyalty of the heir of the Najime Foundation. He was very pleased with you and left me a big tip," Maki smiled, her eyes filled with delight. "I shall forgive you for what happened and make sure that it does not happen again."

I hid my disgust behind a smile. To her, I was nothing but a toy, something that just earns money. However, if not for her, I would have been abandoned on the streets after my father and Touya died. Many times, I have cursed them for not letting me go with them, for letting me stay behind on this blasted earth but if not for them, I would have died along.

Scenes of that night filled my mind and I desperately tried to rid them off my mind.

"I am tired. I would like to rest now." Lying back on to the bed, I shut my eyes tightly, feigning sleep. If she knew I was pretending, she did not show it but just left the room, shutting the door after her. . .

-----------------------------

Soon days turned into weeks and it has been about a month since I was with Syaoran yet each day turns into a deep longing to be with him.

I have seen him on magazines and newspapers, picturing him with other glamorous girls. Jealousy burnt through me but there was nothing I could do. It was not as if I was faithful to him, sleeping with every guy that comes my way.

Hiro soon became a regular like all my other customers, however unlike others; I felt that he was falling in love with me, just like Ryu. He did not show it but his actions were always very obvious, showering me with tiny gifts. I could give him my body but I could never give him my heart. I always pretend that I was happy to receive his gifts, feeling another burden being placed on my shoulders.

Yet when I received a huge gift box from him, I was very surprised. The box was neatly tied with a huge bow and it was relatively light.

"Open it." Hiro's arms encircled me as I sat on his lap.

Hesitantly, I slowly untied the bow and lifted the cover. Inside was an emerald dress covered with tissue. It was beautiful yet it was not as breath-taking as the dress I had on when I was with Syaoran.

Cursing inwardly, I sighed. I had to get Syaoran out of my head. Surely this was not good for my mental health and I would never see him again. I must move on.

Hearing me sigh, Hiro looked at me worriedly. "Is the dress not to your liking? I was so sure that you will like it."

I shook my head. He really had it bad. "The dress is lovely," I assured him. "But what is the occasion?"

"My friend is holding a ballroom party tomorrow night and he invited me to bring a companion. A female companion." He grinned, chucking me under the chin. "And I couldn't help but think of you. Would you do me the honors of accompanying me to this party?"

Immediately my first thought was to reject his offer. It was simply not fair to him as he should have someone who loves him.\

"B-B-But it will cost more to have me taken out and I couldn't bear for you to spend another cent on me!" I pouted prettily, hoping he would take the hint and take back his offer.

However my efforts were wasted as he grew to be more persistent. "I don't care about the money. All I wish is for you to go with me," he pleaded insistently. "Please my darling. Maki has already allowed me to do so and now all I need is your consent."

Maki agreed? That means I had no choice but to accept as that was what she wanted.

Feeling my heart grow heavier, I agreed to go. Hiro was so happy that he showered me kisses which I responded half-heartedly. I had a bad feeling about this and it seemed to grow with each second. Something was going to happen yet I did not know what it was.

"Go and try on the dress. I want to see whether it fits," Hiro urged.

I took my clothes off and slid on the dress. It did not matter to me whether Hiro saw me naked or not. He saw me too many times undressed to be counted. The dress was a perfect fit. It hung on to me like a glove and showed my every figure. It was an off-shoulder dress with a long slit up the thigh.

"I don't know whether I like you in or out of this dress. They are both so provocative," he whispered huskily, his hands moving up and down my back. "I think I prefer you out of it. It seems easier that way."

Before he could even remove my dress, his cell phone rang. He cursed then excused himself to answer the phone. I thanked god for that interruption, another surprise and I would have fainted dead away.

"I am so sorry. It appears that my company is having problems with a new system and they require my assistance," he apologized profusely, kissing me lightly on the lips before deepening the kiss. "I will pick you up tomorrow night. I will make it up to you, I promise."

When he left, I walked to my cupboard and opened it. I took out the dress Syaoran bought for me and hugged it tightly. It was the only reminder of our time together, other than the memories I have of him. Each time I held on to this dress, I ached inside but yet I could not bring myself to get rid of it. It was like a sting in my skin. It hurt for it to be in and it hurt like hell to take it out. It was a no win situation. I would still feel pain both ways.

The dress Hiro gave me was beautiful indeed and it complimented my eyes but its value paled in comparison to the dress I held. If I had to go to the party, I wished with all my heart I could wear the dress Syaoran bought but in doing so, I might anger Hiro and Maki would blame me once more.

I kept the dress back into the cupboard, hiding it from Maki and all other occupants of the brothel. They would surely take the dress away and keep it as their own.

I walked to the window and waited for what tomorrow had in store for me. . .

-----------------------------

Hiro opened the door for me as I alighted from his car. Before my eyes were a huge mansion yet it was smaller than Syaoran's. Hiro held my hand as we walked up the steps, giving everyone the impression that we were a couple. I went along with the act; I could not afford to do otherwise.

I wore the gown Hiro gave and styled my hair in a chignon with a long wavy lock down my back. Hiro looked dashing in his suit which looked as though it cost more than his car.

He led me inside, the party already on its way. He introduced me to the host and hostess to which I greeted with great politeness. His arm snaked his way possessively around my waist as he introduced me as his "girlfriend".

I managed to muster up a smile as I tried to engage with a conversation with them. They were all pleasant people however I could not quite feel at ease. I felt as though someone was staring at me, eyes boring at my back.

I turned my head and scanned the room and found the culprit across the room. I felt my legs root on the floor, quivering like jelly. My tongue felt swollen and useless and my heart was thumping like crazy.

Why was he here? It could not be so coincidental that we will meet. Japan is so big, the possibility of us meeting is so slim and yet it happened.

His eyes were like shards of ice piercing through me and when he saw Hiro wrapping his arms around me, his eyes narrowed and hardened even more. His companion was a pretty brunette with a body so perfect that she was no doubt a model. She was trying to engage him in a conversation to which he answered but his eyes never left me.

"Emerald?" Hiro's voice jolts me and I turned and looked at him. "Mr Hakata was asking if you wanted a drink."

"Sorry. I was just gazing around. You have a lovely home Mr. Hakata."

Mr. Hakata swelled with pride. He was obviously very proud of his home and even more obviously in love with his wife. He kept gazing at her even when she left us to welcome other guests.

"What were you looking a-." Hiro faltered in his words as he turned his gaze to where I was looking at before. Then a huge grin broke out across his face. "Yo Syaoran! Over here!"

I felt my heart stop. I knew something would happen but I did not expect something this big would occur. How on earth did Hiro know him? I was so hoping to ignore him and avoid making contact with him. I knew he would not come to me after I had broken his heart and left.

Syaoran walked towards us, his arms leading the brunette forward. It was the exact same gesture he saw Hiro doing to me. He was doing it on purpose; he knew that I would not be able to ignore it.

"Emerald, this is Syaoran Li. One of Japan's hottest singers and one of my closest friends," Hiro introduced, his voice filled with warmth. It was obvious that he held Syaoran in high regard. "And Syaoran, this is my girlfriend Emerald, We have been seeing each other for about a month now."

Syaoran introduced his companion as Rikiko Sanada. I recognized her as one of the models for Vogue. However to my relief, he introduced her as one of his friends, not that it would make any difference to me. I was destined never to be with him. It was forbidden.

"So you say you have been dating for a month huh?" Syaoran's eyes flared up and narrowed dangerously on me. "Well I congratulate you Hiro for having such a _beautiful _woman by your side." His words grated on the word "beautiful" but no one except for me noticed his sarcasm.

"May I have the honors of dancing with your companion, Hiro?" Syaoran asked, his voice suddenly soft.

My eyes pleaded with Hiro to not accept but he did not receive my message. "Of course. Now Ms Sanada. May I escort you to the drinks table?"

Hiro led Syaoran's companion away, leaving me alone with Syaoran.

"Well _Sakura_," his voice sarcastically calling my name. "You certainly look beautiful with that dress on. Hiro bought it for you? I remember you once said that you did not have any gowns. It is a pity that Hiro did not realize what a great actress you are. I am sure you would let him down nicely as you did with me!"

I backed away cautiously. His every word dripped with sarcasm and cruelty and was like a blow to my heart. He would not understand that I did all that just to save him. Save him from the tangles that would hurt him if he was with me.

I looked at him coldly. I cannot allow him to faze me. "Nice of you to ask of my wellbeing, Syaoran. I am sure I have never felt more welcome than I do now."

With that I walked away only to have Syaoran grabbing hold of my hand tightly. "We need to talk."

"I have no time to entertain your childish antics." I tried pulling away my hand.

"We need to talk NOW!" Syaoran bit off, dragging me to one of the rooms. His grip every bit powerful as it is painful.

"I have no wish to converse with you and will you please let go! We can't just enter people's rooms without asking!"

"Yes we can. Mr Hakata is every bit my friend as he is Hiro's. In fact," Syaoran snapped, his body shaking with anger as he pulled me along. "I was the one to introduce them. Besides, I have been offered one of the rooms to stay for the night and I chose this one!" With that, he pushed me into the room, locking him inside with me.

I was filled with loathing for him as well as anger that I could not form proper sentences. "W-W-What are you c-c-crazy?"

"Maybe I am!" Syaoran shouted, backing me into a corner. "I would like to know what the hell you are doing with Hiro! I can't believe you can actually move so fast."

"What about you? You are the one that have been reported to have a hundred of flings over this past month." I could not believe his nerve. He was the one conquering all the female all over Japan! "What I do with Hiro is none of your business!"

"Hiro is one of my close friends. I do not wish for him to be cheated by some money-grabbing bitch like I did!" Syaoran retorted, his words hurting me more than anything. "You don't even love him!"

I felt very numb but I was not going to let him have the final word. "How do you know I don't? In fact I love him with all of my heart! I love him more than I have loved anyone." Except you, I silently added but I was not going to let him know my true feelings.

Syaoran's angry retorts fell silent. His chocolate bangs hiding his eyes. I could not help but feel a shiver up my spine. Shouting and hysterics would be better than this.

Suddenly, he pushed me against the wall, his mouth on mine. His kiss was harsh and brutal and his tongue forced entrance into my mouth. I was so shock that I could not react. All I knew was that I had been waiting for this for a long time.

Without thinking, my arms went around him, drawing him closer to me. My mouth opened and I tried drawing his tongue into my mouth. His mouth softened and slanted over mine, his fingers already undoing my chignon, letting my hair fall down to my back.

I could not get enough of the taste of him. It was as if I was starving and was packing a lifetime into one kiss. His tongue skillfully swept the insides of my mouth thoroughly and I could not help but moan and shudder in delight.

"How could you even be with him when you are kissing me like this?" Syaoran murmured his lips against my neck. "Oh god. I missed you so."

"Don't speak. Just don't say another word." I arched desperately, wanting the feel of his lips on my body. When his lips reclaimed mine, my mind went blank, only with the thought of wanting him more and more. "Oh Syaoran. I love you so much." Oh shits!

In a brink of passion, I lost my mind and blurted out my feelings for him. Praying that he had been overcame with desire that it affected his hearing, I looked at him. He looked as though he had been stunned, the desire completely out of his eyes. The chances of him not hearing me declare my love for him was zero.

"What did you just say?" his voice completely soft. My eyes widened and I desperately scanned the room for an escape route. "Did I just hear that you told me that you loved me?"

"No! I did not say that! I mistook you for Hiro!" Oops! That did not sound so good. I was never good with words when I start to panic.

"You did not fucking mistake me with Hiro for god's sake! You said my name clearly and I heard it!" Syaoran's hands were clinging on to my shoulders and I had the slight suspicion that he would start shaking me anytime now. "Lie to anyone, even yourself but do not ever lie to me!"

Tears pooled in my eyes and I had to get out of his embrace soon before I completely break down.

"I need to go." I hurried ran to the door and turned it but it did not open. I had forgotten that Syaoran had locked it when he dragged me into this room.

Syaoran walked to me and drew me into his arms. "Stop denying it! I know you want me. Why did you hide your feelings from me?"

I started sobbing immediately. "Syaoran please let me go! I cannot stay with you. I will ruin you instantly. Don't' you understand? I can't be with you."

"Sakura what are you talking about? I can't let you go. I have wanted you for an entire month since I left you. I burn for you. I need you so damn much." Syaoran's mouth began to descend and with aching tenderness, started to claim mine. "I don't care if I am ruin. All I know is that I will be ruined if I am not with you. You are mine"

I was lost immediately when his mouth went on mine. I could not fight my burning desire for him. Like a fire, it would not be put out so easily. It had to consume and burn hotly before it would even begin to die out and that was only the starting.

His lips trialed down my throat as he removed my dress. "Say that you will be mine." His eyes bored on mine as he removed all of my clothing. "I will not allow any more men to invade you. You are only mine to see, mine to touch."

My nipples hardened at the sudden contact of cold and stood out at the light. His tongue circling and licking them, creating erotic sensations in my skin. Then he began to suck gently. I nearly collapsed in delight if he did not hold on to me.

He laid me on the bed and proceeded to remove his shirt. I marveled at the sight. It appeared that he added a few more muscles to his already impressive body. I ran my fingers down his chest, feeling his muscles bunch up. I love the feel of his body, the taste of him when he devoured my mouth.

The primitive strength in him enthralls me. Pulling him down on to the bed, I kissed him deeply, sucking hard on his tongue. I reached down, wanting to help him unzip his pants but I had another idea. I unzipped it slightly and slipped my hand into the space provided and zipped the zip up. He was as hard as a rock. I could not help but admire his restraint as I played with his erection.

He obviously needed release. Removing my hand, he took off all the clothes off my body. "That will be enough."

His fingers skillfully seek out the warmth between my legs. I shuddered, begging him to stop his sweet assault but he would not listen. He slid his finger in and out while repeating his actions in my mouth with his tongue.

"Say that you want me." His finger quickened with each word, causing stabbing pain of delight. "Say it now."

"Oh yes I want you. Oh God I want you so much."

When he replaced his finger with his tongue, I felt the first rush of release. Licking away, he gazed at me. "From now on, there will be no one else, promise me that."

"I promise." I held on to his erection while taking the tip inside my mouth and started to suck.

"Sakura!" he gasped out, breaking my hold on him.

He positioned his swollen erection at my entrance and without warning, thrusted deep inside. I cried out, feeling his strong heat inside of me. He began to move, each thrust swift and deep. My hips moved desperately to match his pace.

His mouth captured mine in a mouth opening kiss as he filled me up whole and finally seek his release. I felt him shudder, his mouth in a silent cry then he grew limb.

Both of us were exhausted. Our bodies covered with sweat and the room reeked of sweat and sex. I could hardly move my body but yet Syaoran was able to move. A mischievous glint in his captivating amber eyes.

"Ready for another go?" And with that, Syaoran began his lovemaking all over again.

---------------------------

Finally exhausted, Syaoran laid down beside me, his arms bring me closer to him. I felt contented and strangely calm. I knew this was wrong from the start but the temptation was too great to resist. What he said at first was right. We had a connection with each other, a strange connection that brings us closer together.

I nuzzled his neck, inhaling his masculine scent while running my hands through his dark brown hairs. It seemed unfair that he should have such lovely silky hair and gorgeous amber eyes that most women would die for. I had to admit with his looks, body and skills, it was one huge package.

Kissing him on softly on the lips, I smiled as I watch him sleep. Funny how I never felt so happy when the other guys slept beside me. It was an indescribable feeling that I never had, not even with Hiro.

I immediately jolted up. I had completely forgotten about Hiro and the party. I got out of bed and quickly search for my clothes. I was about to zip up my dress when a lazy drawl was heard. "What do you think you are doing?"

I stared at Syaoran. His delectable body sprawled on the bed, his hair mussed and messy. His eyes smothered with desire and his lips curled into a satisfied grin.

"I have to get back to Hiro. He would be looking for me," I said as I checked myself in the mirror. My hair could not tie up anymore and I ran my hair through my fingers, not noticing Syaoran creeping up on me.

I turned and smacked into him, his arms holding me tightly. "I won't let you get back to him. You promised me that you are mine only and no one else. I will kill the next sorry bastard that lays his hand on you."

I sighed. Syaoran would have to understand that it was only for tonight. There was too much at risk already. "I came with Hiro and thus I must leave with him. It would only for tonight, although I cannot promise that my body would only be yours, only my heart."

"I want both," he growled, his voice shaking with anger. "I would do anything to have you, even if I have to kidnap you from the brothel, I will."

"The only way you can have me is by buying me from the brothel which I won't allow it," I said, laying my hand on his cheek, hoping to soften the impact of my words. "We can see each other often. I will still be with you, although not always. I can't have you spending money on me like this. You make me feel like some kind of item that needs to be bought."

"I don't want often, I want always. I can't stand the idea of sharing you," Syaoran said, raising his voice with every word.

Feeling suddenly exhausted, I had no wish to continue anymore. "You have already betrayed Ryu, I don't wish to add Hiro to the list."

"Then what about me? Have you ever thought about how I would feel thinking of another man having you? The thought makes me sick with disgust already!"

I kissed him, hoping to pour my feelings into this kiss. He responded with equal passion, moving his mouth over mine. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we continue some other time?"

"Fine. If that is what you want," he replied with a grim expression on his face as he led me outside the room. Thankfully the party had not ended and was continuing enthusiastically.

I spotted Hiro and slowly walked up to him, pecking him on the check. I looked at Syaoran and saw his dark expression and disapproval at what I had done. I shook my head at him and gave him a smile.

"Where have you been? I have been searching for you," Hiro asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Syaoran and I went for a tour around the house and I somehow got lost and he had to go and find me," I lied, thinking of what to say next. Luckily Hiro changed the topic but it made Syaoran's already murderous expression darken even more.

"Thank god he found you. Or else I would not make up for you for last night," Hiro exclaimed, kissing me lightly before wrapping his arms around my waist once more.

"Last night?" Syaroan grated out, his eyes on both of us. I could tell he was already reaching boiling point and soon blows will be exchanged if something was not done.

"I had to leave her alone last night as something cropped up," Hiro explained, squeezing me on my butt. That action did not go unnoticed by Syaoran, who took a menacing step forward.

I quickly blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Hiro darling, I am tired," I pouted prettily, hoping that he would sent me back. I tried to look exhausted which quite an easy feat considering what I was doing just ten minutes ago.

"Of course. How inconsiderate of me. Good bye Syaoran. Would be seeing you soon." Hiro said his goodbyes and led me to his car. I turned back and saw Syaoran staring after us, an unusual glint in his eyes, as though he had some kind of plan.

--------------------

Hiro stopped me outside the brothel and was about to follow me in when I stopped him. "Hiro, I am really tired. Can we continue this some other day?"

Hiro nodded his head before kissing me passionately which I pretended to respond with equal fervor. Giving me one last kiss on the cheek, he left.

I sighed thankfully, happy that the night was over. I walked into the brothel and was met with Maki. I was so shocked that I did not notice the person beside her.

Maki greeted me and the next words she said shocked me the most. "Emerald, from today onwards you belong to Syaoran Li."

--------------------

TBC.

A/N This was a rather long chapter for me and I tried to make it as interesting as I can. I hope to start the next chapter soon if my schedule allows and I hope that you will continue to review and support me.


	12. Belonging vs betrayal

I have no idea when was the last time I updated. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. It makes me extremely happy to see that people are actually reading my writings which I think are not really up to standard.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

( ) author's note

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

-----------------------------

Last chapter:

_I sighed thankfully, happy that the night was over. I walked into the brothel and was met with Maki. I was so shocked that I did not notice the person beside her._

_Maki greeted me and the next words she said shocked me the most. "Emerald, from today onwards you belong to Syaoran Li."_

-----------------------------

(Sakura's POV)

I gasped. This was not supposed to happen. If the media or anyone finds out, Syaoran will be ruined forever. No one will like a singer with a prostitute. Further more if Ryu or Hiro decides to challenge Syaoran for me, things will be made worst.

My head started spinning. I felt very tired due to the lack of sleep over the past month and suddenly, my world turned black.

When I awoke, I was in a different yet familiar environment. An arm was wrapped around my waist and I saw Syaoran sleeping next to me. I was in Syaoran's bed, in his room and in his house. I did not know how I got here. The only thing I remember was Maki announcing that I belonged to Syaoran before I passed out.

I had no idea what was going on and my mind was in confusion. What on earth was going on? How could I possibly belong to Syaoran? The only way that could happen was that if he bought. . .

I froze. This could not be happening to me. Syaoran could not have possibly bought me from Maki. So many things have happened in one day. Going to the party with Hiro, meeting Syaoran, confessing my love to Syaoran and now this?

I felt a headache coming on and groaned. I could not deal with this now. I must ask Syaoran to return me to the brothel. If Ryu or Hiro finds out that I am with him, there would be trouble. I must be quick, before one or both of them finds out. I pray that Maki told that I was unavailable and not bought out of the brothel.

Syaoran stirred beside me. I caught hold of a pillow and flung it in his face. How could he do this to me? I had already told him not to do so and yet he did not listen. He just don't know the trouble he is getting into.

Syaoran led out a groan and glared at me. "What on earth is wrong with you?" He tried reaching out for me but I moved out of the way.

"What is wrong with _you_?" I retorted, whacking Syaoran with the pillow. "How dare you buy me without my consent? What do you take me for? Some kind of object?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Syaoran snatched away the pillow and threw it across the room. It hit against the wall and fell on the floor with a thud. Neither of us spoke, just staring at each other.

Syaoran was the first to break the silence, his voice bitter and controlled. "I had no choice. It was either this or being driven to jealousy each time you are with another guy."

"That is simply not as excuse!" I shouted, tears burning my eyes. I could not believe that he did not understand me, was our love that weak? "How much did you pay her?"

"I can't believe this!" His reply only infuriated me more. Maki would not let me go without demanding a ridiculously high price for me. I will not allow Syaoran to do so.

"How much did you pay for me?" My voice sounded choked and strange to my ears. I saw Syaoran's hesitant look on his face and pushed on. "How much?"

Syaoran clenched his jaw, his lips in a firm straight line. "About eight hundred thousand dollars."

My eyes widened in shock. I was speechless. Five hundred thousand dollars? With that amount of money, even the entire brothel could be bought over. I could not believe my eyes.

"Five hundred thousand dollars?" I stammered out, looking at Syaoran for confirmation. His nod said everything. I could not take it anymore, the tears that I tried so hard to control flowed down my cheeks. "Damn you. Damn you to hell! Within the next four years, I would have earned enough money to buy myself out! Why couldn't you just wait!"

The control Syaoran had suddenly just snapped. His hand lashed out and swiped the things off the side table. His expensive Rolex clock fell to the floor, smashed to pieces. "What on earth did you want me to do? Wait for you over the next four years while watch you sleep with different men, even my best friends! I am only twenty-three! I have better things to do with my life!"

I gasped. His words were like a punch to a gut. It hurt so much. I was sobbing so much and before I knew it, I slapped Syaoran Li across the face. The sound seemed to resound in the room and a red imprint marred his perfect face.

"So is this your answer?" His voice was like shards of ice, so cold and devoid of any emotion yet I knew that I had hurt him.

"Please Syaoran, let me go," I begged, placing my arms around him, sobbing into his chest. My tears soaking his shirt. I was going into hysterics, my breathing became labored and I just could not stop crying. "Please Syaoran. Do not throw it all away for me. I am begging you!"

I felt Syaoran's arms stiffen then it relaxed and wrapped around me tighing, bring me closer to him. His lips gently caressing my cheeks, licking away all my tears. Syaoran's next words brought tears to my eyes again.

"I have tried time and time again to let you go but I just can't. It kills me to see you with other guys and I cannot take it any more. I know I was in the wrong but what's wrong with wanting to be with you? I am willing to give up everything just to be with you." Syaoran's lips claimed mine, robbing me of every thought.

I hung on to him like a lifeline, allowing myself to be thoroughly devoured by him. His lips moved insistently against mine, yearning for my surrender. I needed him as much as he needed me but I cannot change what I am or my past.

"S-Syaoran," I managed to moan out as his lips trailed down my neck to my collarbone, his tongue darting out to lip my jaw. I did not know that a tongue could do such deliciously desirable things to a body.

"Hmm. . .?" Syaoran's hot breathing tickling my ear as his hands went under my clothes. I could feel the press of his hard body against mine, shivering against the close contact.

"Stop it," I mumbled weakly while trying to push him away. I needed him to know of the consequences of taking me, I refused to be a burden. But how am I going to bring my point across when he is nibbling my ear?

I pushed him hardly. "Alright, you made your point," Syaoran muttered, raising his hands up in surrender. Before I could even speak, his lips swooped down and claimed mine in a lingering kiss that promised more. I was panting hard when we parted. Damn him!

"How are you going to tell people about me? You can't possibly keep this as a secret!" I asked, my voice in a serious tone.

"Well. . . I was planning to introduce you as my fiancée." Before he could continue, I interrupted, "I can't marry you."

Syaoran's voice took on a harder edge when he questioned me. "What do you mean by you can't marry me?" His eyes a deep amber, piercing into mine, narrowing into slits.

"I can't marry you," I repeated. "I am willing to be anything but your wife."

"Anything but my wife?" he repeated, allowing my words to flow in. "You mean you are willing to be my mistress rather than be my wife?"

I nodded my head, hoping that he would understand. He needed someone that was pure and innocent, not someone who is tainted and spent almost half her life as a prostitute. "I will stay with you until you meet someone special. And then I will leave you."

"You must either be demented or dense. You really think that I will agree to such an arrangement!" Syaoran grated out, his eyes glaring at me. He seemed to be extremely ticked off with that idea.

"You are one of Japan's leading singers. You need a wife that is pure and innocent, that is why I am only agreeing to be your mistress," I pleaded, worried that he might press on. "I cannot afford to ruin your career. Your fans may not take kindly to that."

"To the hell with my fans! I am not in love with them!" Syaoran shouted, his fingers digging into my hand. I winced in pain. This was a disaster from the start.

"This is the only way! Do you think no one will uncover my past? How do you like the headlines "Hot singer marries a prostitute?" It would only be a matter of time before someone finds out. Hell, even me being with you now could ruin everything!"

"Then I will retire. I will stop singing completely. I will sever all ties with the media," Syaoran said firmly, his jaw set in a straight line.

I sat up shocked. "And you think I will be happy with that? You have a wonderful future laid out for you. And if we ever will split up, you will regret it for the rest of your life!"

"We won't split up! We will be together for the rest of_ our _lives," he insisted, his tone taking on a desperate measure. "Promise me, no matter what happens you won't leave me."

"But Syao-" my next words was silenced by his lips. His mouth harsh and brutal, draining me out of my thoughts. I could feel the desperation in him, taste the helplessness that was racking him.

"Promise me that! I was nearly crazy with despair that time you left me and I won't let it happen again. Not when I finally have you back in my life!"

Closing my eyes, I let my emotions run through my head. I loved Syaoran a lot. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. But was my love worth it? Is it worth having him throw everything away? Knowing that I would make the biggest mistake of my life, I took a deep breath. "I promise, Syaoran"

The reward for my answer was a tortured groan, ravishing kisses and hours of lovemaking that set me soaring into the skies.

-----------------------------

I stirred, my body blissfully aching after a night of glorious lovemaking. My body entwined with Syaoran's, my head lying on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist.

I smiled as I gazed at Syaoran's sleeping form. His face looked boyish and peaceful, his hair as messy as ever.

I trailed my fingers down and up his chest, marveling at the way his body responds. I felt amused. Even in his sleep he was aroused. I giggled, he was one lusty man with an enormous appetite. I could drink my fill just by looking at him.

I sighed as I laid my head on his chest. Would this relationship work out? There were plenty of doubts in my head, each of them troubled me more than I would ever admit.

-----------------------------

(Syaoran's POV)

I woke up painfully roused when I felt her fingers on my chest. I doubt she knows the effect she has on me. Just one smile makes me want to devour her over and over again until she is limped with pleasure.

I frowned when I heard her sighing. It makes me unhappy when I know she is displeased and I knew that she was not happy when I bought her.

She would not understand how much I needed her in my life. My life was dull and gray with each day passing as it is. I never felt strongly for anything or anyone until she came into the picture. I would gladly give up my career for her. She would not understand how I felt about my career.

I sang because it was the only way I could get out of the clan. It was that or taking over as a new leader. I hated the training I had when I grew up and hated even more the responsibilities as well as tasks that bore me down. Singing was my only natural talent and my savior from my clan. Other than martial arts, it was the only thing I was good at and it came effortlessly. I did not have to practice my lungs out as my voice came to me naturally.

I left Hong Kong and came to Japan and embarked on my career about five years ago. With time, I became one of the most sought out singers in Japan and over the world. But to me, singing was my only way of escaping from the fate that would be inevitable. To my mother, my singing was one of the things she hated. It was one of the things that delayed me into becoming the leader but I knew that it was a matter of time before I would take on that task.

I was purposely ignoring my duties as well as my heritage when I disobeyed the clan and came to Japan. The elders were furious, not many people were supportive of my decisions except for my sisters, my cousin and of course, Eriol.

I knew that by having Sakura with me, I was treading on shaky waters with my friendship with Ryu, Eriol and Hiro. I knew how much Ryu adored her, Hiro worshipped her and Eriol hated her but she was important to me. Loving her came as a blow to me. In the beginning, I scorned love, hated love and even avoided love. I had even laughed at Ryu when I heard that he loved someone but now it seems that the joke is on me when I loved the one he loved. Now I welcomed the love Sakura had for me.

I wondered how long she would acknowledge the love I had for her. She knew I loved her but yet she seems to be dismissing my love. I knew she loved me but yet she seems to avoid her feelings for me. I was stunned and enraged when she suggested to me that I take her to be my mistress. That suggestion had insulted me as it had seemed that I would stoop so low just to have her. Hell, thinking of it seemed to make me pissed.

She did not know how much she had hurt me the month before. Her words had pierced my heart, making me drive away like a maniac. Her betrayal had cut me to the core, the feeling was worse than despair. I only felt numb.

She would not know that on that night, I had drunk myself into oblivion and had taken out my anger on a group of thugs that had wanted trouble. Even after thrashing them i had not felt any sense of satisfaction, except to wake up the next morning with a sour taste in my mouth.

I had driven myself to the ground, putting myself into my career even more than before. The usual eight hours had become sixteen and I had worked myself to the bone. Even Eriol who had been giving the cold shoulder became worried. The days seemed longer and I used my work as a distraction but the nights were unbearable. I would lie awake at night, tossing and turning in my bed. Often I would drift to sleep and wake up aching with unfulfilled desire, wanting her with me.

I tried to carry on with my life, escorting a different woman every time but I was never happy. If her eyes were gray, I would curse them for not being green. If she was blond, I found myself imaging honey coloured locks. Soon, I found myself comparing every woman with Sakura and no one was as perfect as she was.

I even tried sleeping with different woman, pouring myself into them, trying to satisfy my lust. But only when I picture her face then I could find satisfaction. I would scream out her name even as I was bedding another woman. I found no joy in the act, only disgust and self loathing. I had truly lost myself.

Yet I found myself again when I met her. Angry as I had been when I saw her in Hiro's arms, I could not deny the love I had for her when I saw her, in all her beauty. Now she is in my arms, loving me and beside me but I was not satisfied.

I wanted her so badly that I burn with jealousy each time I remember another guy that had been with her. It was her past and I would learn how to accept it as long as I would keep on loving her but I would not allow her to return to that brothel.

I felt sick each time I pictured her in bed with someone, her gorgeous mouth being devoured by someone else other than me. I would forgive her for her past, for the hurt for she caused me because she is in my blood and my heart is already in her hands.

I dragged her on top of my body, admiring the way she looked in the morning. She looked ravished, her mouth swollen, looking thoroughly kissed, her hair all over the place and her eyes a smoky green. She looked extremely fetching and pleased with herself.

"Morning," my voice sounded husky as I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Don't you kiss me like that," She scolded. I was kind of stunned. She did not like my morning greeting? "Kiss me like this."

Her mouth descended on mine, opened to receive my tongue. I thoroughly swept my tongue through the inside of her mouth, hungrily drinking my fill. Our mouth slanted over each other, tasting and teasing. We broke apart for air, both panting heavily.

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and I found that movement ridiculously arousing. She seemed to notice my desire as she once again repeated that movement only this time, slower and more erotically sexy.

I was painfully aroused and parted her thighs, using my finger to test her readiness. She was already wet with desire. I plunged into her welcoming warmth, trying to prolong the lovemaking, but she would not let me. Her nails grated my back as she caught me in a deep kiss. I could not help myself as I retreated and plunge again, feeling her muscles wrap me like a glove. I was going crazy, thrusting into her again and again. Her inner muscles were squeezing me tightly but I would not release myself until she had found fulfillment. My hand went between our jointed bodies as I playfully toyed with her. She came instantly, screaming out my name. I withdrew and plunged deeply, emptying myself in her.

Our bodies still jointed as I tried to move myself but found myself weak with exhaustion. A few more times like this in a day and I would have died but dying as a happy man.

After a few minutes, I managed to pull myself over, my body slick with sweat. The air was filled with the smell of sweat and sex. I sighed blissfully, feeling content.

"Sakura?" I prodded her shoulder. She had been so quiet. I started to panic. Was I too rough with her? Had I hurt her in the process? "Are you okay?"

I thought she had fell asleep and was about to close my eyes when I saw her shoulders shaking. Was she crying? I cursed myself for being rough with her while I carried her into my arms.

Sakura burst out laughing as she clung on to me. Tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth. "Syaoran, you are such a worrywart!"

I swatted her bottom before carrying her into my arms. I placed my chin on top of her head, inhaling her cherry blossom scent. "You wretch! You made me so worried. I thought I had hurt you or something!"

She stopped laughing immediately, taking on a solemn expression. Her voice was firm and serious. "Syaoran," She said, placing her hand on my cheek. "Nothing you do can ever hurt me, so don't you worry."

A strange feeling filled my chest, making me lighthearted. I caught hold of her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist before nibbling the soft skin. Her sudden gasp made me grin and I bit on her arm hard.

"Ouch!" She cried out, aiming a glare at my direction. I grinned cheekily at her. "What was that for?"

"For making me worry," I replied before pulling her forward, planting a kiss on her lips. The bluster went out of her quickly and she put her arms around me, dragging me down on to her. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

My answer was a sly smile before she trailed her hand down my stomach. I could feel myself surging into life. "Why I thought you would never ask."

I swooped down and was about to kiss her when a loud knock on the door stopped me. "Yes?" I shouted out, impatient at the person who interrupted us. I glared at the door as though it was the one who caused the inconvenience.

"Sorry to disturb you, Master Syaoran," Wei called out. Sakura squealed and duck under the covers. I clucked my tongue at her, letting her see my disapproval when she did her body out of my view, before turning my attention to the matter at hand. "What is it Wei?"

"Ms Tomoyo wants you to meet her at the studio in half an hour's time. She needs to go through some things with you."

"Fine. Get ready my car in about ten minutes." I listened to Wei's footsteps walking away before I saw Sakura glaring daggers at me. Her eyes seemed to be eyeing on my throat. I picture her gaining immense satisfaction from choking me.

"Who on earth is Tomoyo," her voice took on a dangerous edge, her eyes turned into a dark green.

I thought for a while before replying her. I would have my revenge if I got her flustered. "My girlfriend."

"Y-Your girlfr-i-iend?" Sakura spluttered out, she seemed to have difficulty saying those words. I kept my face neutral while delighting myself while seeing the different emotions ran across her face. Only when I saw tears filling her eyes did I end my torture.

"I was just kidding. Tomoyo is a famous fashion designer and she helps me to design my clothes which I am going to wear for my next album," I explained as I closely observed the expression of Sakura changed from upset to relief. "Besides, she practically has Eriol labeled all over her and I am already taken.

Sakura looked as though she was having a hard time digesting all this information. "You mean that she is not your girlfriend? But Eriol's?"

"Yes, you nagging woman. She is practically engaged to Eriol although neither of them seems to be willing to take their relationship to the next level," I rattled on, thinking of my two close friends. "Although I think they should just get married and get it over with since they appear to be practically married!"

"Get it over with?" Sakura sounded dubious. "You make marriage sound like a chore. And to think that you wanted me to marry you!"

"To which you turned down," I reminded her, still feeling hurt by her rejection. Feeling as though I have wasted enough time, I got out of bed and headed for the showers.

I grabbed a towel when I finished and dried myself. I tied the towel around my waist before heading out. To my disappointment, Sakura was dressed, wearing my robe which I discarded on the floor. She looked engulfed in it but yet managed to appear serene and beautiful.

I could feel her eyes on me when I dropped the towel to put on a pair of briefs. She seemed to be following my every action. I put on a pair of jeans before matching it with a dark emerald green shirt. Running my fingers through my hair, I grabbed my sunglasses before walking out.

"Syaoran." Her voice stopped me just as my hand was on the door knob. I turned to look at her. Her face was in a pout which I found to be extremely cute and sexy. "Must you go?"

I walked up to her and kissed her. "If you are bored, you can look around the house. Wei will be happy to assist you, There are some clothes which I bought for you" I murmured against her lips. "I don't think you would want to wear my robe for the entire day.

Giving her one lasting kiss, I turned and walked away.

-----------------------------

(Sakura's POV)

I felt a sense of loneliness as I watched Syaoran leave. The feeling was the same when I had to force him to leave me. I could not help feeling sad. Then I scolded myself. It was not as if Syaoran would be gone forever, he is just gone for a couple of hours or so.

Sighing, I went to locate the clothes Syaoran bought for me. It took some time but I finally found them in one of the cupboards. He seemed to have bought the entire store for there was so many clothes.

I looked through all the clothes and finally chose a white halter top and a pleated skirt. Syaoran also took the liberty of buying my underclothes. I blushed at the thought of Syaoran picking out my lingerie.

Dressed, I tied my hair into a ponytail before leaving the room. The house has not changed much since I had left; it was still big and intimidating. Feeling hungry, I spotted one of the maids and asked the directions to the kitchen.

She seemed shy and hesitant but in the end, she led me to it. the kitchen was just like the house, big and it was filled with cooking utensils. The kitchen looked as though it was part of a renowned restaurant. Spotting the cook, I asked her for a piece of bread.

She was insulted. "No! You go to the dining room and wait and I will prepare you a meal that will make the king envy! You are so dreadfully skinny"

I managed to find out that her name was Chiharu before she chased me out of the kitchen. Chiharu asked one of the maids nearby to lead me to the dining room as she thought I was going to run away.

It seemed that almost everyone in the house knew who I was to Syaoran and treated me with extra care. However, it did not venture beyond politeness and I felt that I was sadly in need of someone to talk to.

I ate a hearty breakfast and told one of the maids to send my thanks to Chiharu. I left the room and set out to view the house. Every maid I saw dropped what she was doing and bowed to me before hurrying off. I wondered if Syaoran said anything to intimidate them into not talking to me.

Each room was well furnished and looked very cozy. I walked until I came across a study. I walked in and marveled at the collection of books on the shelf. On the desk there were photo frames. There were pictures of Syaoran with his family, his friends.

I closed my hand on the photo which had Syaoran, Ryu, Hiro and Eriol in it. They were all smiling cheekily to the camera while radiating some sort of sex appeal. They were all very good looking, no wonder they stole the hearts of all females around.

My hand trembled as I thought of the damage I had done or will do to their friendship. It was obvious from the photo that they were a very close group. I shook my head away from the sad thoughts and proceeded to leave the room.

One book caught my eye as I was leaving. It was slightly bigger than the other books and it was a dark blue in colour. Curiosity got hold of me and I went to take the book.

I flipped it open and saw photos of Syaoran with his family. He was already a handsome boy at a young age. There was a picture with him and four other girls which I assumed was his sisters as there was a physical resemblance.

As the pages turned, I saw lesser and lesser of his family and more and more of photos of him with another girl. The girl was really beautiful. Her ebony hair shone in the light and her violet eyes seemed to be filled with mischief. She radiated innocence around her. There was one photo which brought tears to my eyes. It was the photo of her and Syaoran wrapping his arms around her waist. Both of them were smiling happily to the camera and Syaoran looked totally in love with her.

I shrugged off all suspicious thoughts from my head. These pictures were probably taken years ago while Syaoran was still young. Now he is in love with me just as I am in love with him. I closed the book shut, not wanting to see anymore while taking deep breathes.

A piece of paper dropped from the book and I picked it up. It was an old newspaper article. I was about to put it back in the book when the headline caught my eye. I froze, not believing my eyes.

The headline read," Singer Li Syaoran finally marries longtime sweetheart, Sara Takeda."

------------------

TBC

A/N I bet all of you probably are cursing me for this cliff hanger but I thought it would be good to end the story here before I ruin it by writing rubbish.

Please review as I would like to find out how many people are actually reading this story. Thanks. I would try to update the moment I am free and have inspiration.


	13. Trying to love

I would like to thank all those who had reviewed. That really gave me the encouragement to continue with this story despite my busy schedule. This year is an extremely important year for me thus I will only be able to update wherever I have time. School is taking up most of my life.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

( ) author's note

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

-----------------------------

Last chapter:

_A piece of paper dropped from the book and I picked it up. It was an old newspaper article. I was about to put it back in the book when the headline caught my eye. I froze, not believing my eyes._

_The headline read," Singer Li Syaoran finally marries longtime sweetheart, Sara Takeda."_

-----------------------------

(Sakura's POV)

I was unsure of how long I stood there just staring at that headline, my eyes widened in disbelief. The book slid from my hand and fell on the floor, spilling out photos everywhere.

I ignored the mess, my hands shaking as I picked up the article. There, the bold words once again haunted my mind. The photo of Syaoran carrying his bride across the aisle filled my mind.

I fell to the floor, tears falling from my eyes. Biting my lip, I forced myself to read the article.

"_Early wedding bells rang as Singer, Li Syaoran aged 20 weds his childhood sweetheart, Sara Takeda aged 23. Both have known each other for about eight over years and have been dating since Li started his career. When asked why, Li said that it was only a matter of time before they both got married and he was so in love with her that he wanted to spend his life with her as soon as possible. The couple have been known as one of the most loving couples around and this is surely a match made in heaven. . ."_

With each word that I read, my heart grew heavier. It seemed that ever since I knew Syaoran, I just could not stop crying. What a fool I was for believing every word that he said! Not only is he married, he also appeared to be entirely devoted to his wife.

Clutching on to the article, I cried my eyes out, hoping that someone would take away my heartache.

-----------------------------

(Syaoran's POV)

My thoughts were entirely on Sakura when I met up with Tomoyo, only listening half heartedly as she prattled on about the clothes she wanted me to try on.

How I wish Sakura was here with me right now. I was still feeling depressed that she refused my proposal, she still does not realize how much I needed her in my life.

"Syaoran!" I was jolted from my thoughts and turned my attention towards Tomoyo. It seemed as though she had been trying to get my attention for a long time, her face red with annoyance. "Yes?"

Giving me a glare, Tomoyo carried on. I tried focusing on her but my thoughts kept leading back to Sakura and how cute she looked in my robe. "Mr Syaoran Li!"

I grimaced, so much for paying attention to Tomoyo.

"Are you alright? You seem out of sorts today," Tomoyo exclaimed, placing her hand on my forehead. I quickly darted out of her range before she started smothering me with her motherly love. "No, you don't have a fever. Is everything alright?"

No, I thought inwardly. I cannot stop thinking about Sakura. My best friends are going to hate me for betraying them and my very best friend which happens to be your boyfriend is not on speaking terms to

me. My life is just perfect.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just a little tired that's all. Nothing to worry about," I assured her. I caught her pitying look and immediately knew that she knew everything. "Look. I don't want to talk about it."

"We are going to talk about it, whether you like it or not," she said sternly, pinning me down with her gaze. "Eriol told me about it a month ago, that you were sleeping with Ryu's girl and started a big fight with him over it."

"She is not Ryu's girl!" I snapped, letting my anger get better of me. If Eriol was here now, he would probably wring my neck for talking to his girlfriend like that.

Tomoyo gave me a shock look and shook her head. "Syaoran, I have known you all ever since you all started out and I became your designer. From what I could see, you were all the best of friends and nothing could ever ruin your friendship."

"

But from what I have heard from Eriol, it appears that you broke it off with her a month ago," she continued, placing her hand over mine. "And are not seeing each other now."

Seeing the knowing look on her face, I knew I could not keep it from her. "We did indeed broke it off a month ago, but now we are back together again."

My admission stunned her and shock registered on her face. "Oh dear! If Eriol was to find out, he would be fuming mad. Apparently he does not think highly of her and he was jumping for joy when he heard that you broke if off, even when both of you were still not on speaking terms."

"My love life has nothing to do with Eriol. He has no right to interfere with what I do!" I bit off, clenching my fists tightly.

"You know, Eriol has always been protective of you ever since . . . you know," Tomoyo explained. My heart stopped at the mention of my disastrous marriage. "Even now when he is not speaking with you, he still cares deeply for you, even more than you can imagine."

I sighed with resignation. What could I possibly say to counter that? Eriol has always been with me since I left, acting like my older brother and I have missed him ever since our fight.

"I know, but it is just so hard to let go of her. The last time I did, my heart was in shatters," I admitted, letting the sadness I felt then wash over me. "She is not the person Eriol saw her to be. She broke it off because of me."

"Because of you," she echoed, realization finally dawned on her. "Oh. . . She wanted to protect you, didn't she?"

I nodded my head, feeling the futility of Sakura's efforts. Even when she left me, she still lingered in my mind then. I was never completely rid of her, not once did I managed to fall asleep without her as my last thought.

"Now that I finally have her back, I will do anything to keep her with me. However, she refuses to have me."

"Have you?" Tomoyo repeated. I began to grow exasperated with her. "You mean you proposed to her!"

I covered my ears to block out her shrieks. "Yes but she rejected me."

"Can I guess that you proposed to her on the bed, without roses nor chocolates and even without a ring, both of you naked to boot?"

"Yes, except the naked part, that happened after." Tomoyo swatted me on the arm. I rubbed my hand thoughtfully.

"I do not want to know about what both of you did!" she yelled. "No wonder she rejected you. What kind of women would agree to that proposal?"

"I thought you did," Eriol said as he walked into the room. It was then when I was aware of the glistening diamond ring on Tomoyo's ring finger. "and you did not even complain when I gave you the ring the day after."

"Oh shut up," she shot back, a smile graced her face as she ran over to hug her fiancé, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Oh what surprise!"

The way she said it made me think it over if she had planned it all along. I confirmed my thought when she pulled both of us to sit on the same sofa while she went to get drinks.

An awkward silence filled the air when Tomoyo left the room, neither of us willing to speak to each other.

Eriol broke the silence. "I heard that you proposed to that girl. Count yourself lucky that she rejected you."

Anger rose in me as I tried to keep down the biting retorts. "Are you here to pick a fight with me again?"

Running a hand through his hair, Eriol shrugged sheepishly. "Look, I am sorry. I did not meant it to come out this way," he apologized. I glanced at him in surprise, Eriol was not the type to apologized easily, instead most of the time, we would have to be on our knees in order to beg for his forgiveness. "I happened to overhear your conversation with Tomoyo."

"You mean eavesdrop, don't you," I retorted. Eriol bowed his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, can we just drop this topic? It has been awhile since we last talked and I don't want this to end up in an argument."

He immediately agreed with me. "So how are you getting along?"

"Fine. Coming up with a new single soon," I replied. It seemed a little weird to be talking to someone you have not converse to in over a month. "So when is the big day?"

Eriol smiled while fingering the ring on his finger. "Half a year from now, but don't tell anyone yet. We are trying to keep it down from the media first before we tell everyone. I want Tomoyo to enjoy the engagement for a while before being in the spotlight of the media."

Chuckling, I said, "Well, it is not their fault that you are one of the hottest singers now. Imagine thousands of fans having their hearts broken because their idol gets shackled to the ball and chain. Why did you do it?"

"Well, why did you?" Eriol shot back. It felt like old times, when we were teasing and playing around with each other. "I don't know why I did it, but it felt like the perfect time to ask her and you don't know how happy it made me when she agreed."

"Yeah. . .," I drifted off, thinking about how happy I would have been if Sakura had agreed. She would look absolutely ravishing in a wedding gown and we would be happy together for the rest of our lives.

Upon seeing the expression on my face, Eriol started, "I think I might have misjudged her the other day. From your conversation with Tomoyo and I could tell that both of you cared about each other. It is just that it is terrifying to think what Ryu will do to you."

"I guess so," I admitted grudgingly. "I was absolutely furious with her when she left me. I thought about what you said and I thought that she was after my money. However, she is not like that. She is very special to me."

"How did you manage to get back with her?" Eriol asked, his eyes a warm piercing blue. "I thought she left you."

"She did. But fate played her right into my hands. She was with Hiro at a party and I got insanely jealous. I dragged her into one of the rooms, intending to give her a lashing but things went differently."

"Oh my god. Hiro? You mean that she was with Hiro?" Eriol's eyes widened in shock. "Not our friend, Hiro?"

"Yes, Hiro. Eriol, what is wrong? You look as if you have seen a ghost!" I exclaimed, seeing the colour drain from his face.

"If the Hiro you mentioned is the one I am talking about, we have a huge problem on our hands," Eriol managed to fumble out. "He called me up yesterday and said that he was going to propose to his girlfriend whose name was Emerald."

Emerald. The name dawned on me. It was Sakura's name at the brothel. Hiro was planning to propose to my Sakura. There was no way on earth is he going to get her.

"Obviously now he can't," I said stubbornly. "I bought her from the brothel and she is now staying at my house."

"Syaoran, do you know the trouble you have gotten into? Now not only will Ryu be at your throat, Hiro will too! And have you forgotten what will happen if your mother finds out? She will have you shipped back to Hong Kong immediately!" Eriol choked out painfully. "When that happens, not even I can protect you!"

I let his words run into my head. It was true that if anyone of them found out, I would be in serious trouble. And if the media happens to get just a whiff of this, Sakura's name and face would be linked to all of this. I cannot let this happen to her.

I pictured Sakura at the restaurant that night. Her lively face as well as her innocent response to her surroundings. The love in her eyes whenever she looked at me, tilting her face at that certain angle. It was then when I knew that I could never give her up no matter what.

"It won't matter. If that happens, I will deal with all of it." I said determinedly. "Put that worried look off your face! You can't mother me all your life."

"Fine," Eriol sighed teasingly, the frown on his face instantly gone. "But you must promise me that you will let Tomoyo and I meet her. Moyo has been nagging at me about that since I told her."

"I heard that!" Tomoyo yelled as she struggled to push the door open, holding three cans of soft drinks in her hand. "I don't nag, I remind!" Eriol stood up and helped her with the drinks, passing one can to me.

I took the can, opened it and took a sip. "Tomoyo, could you do me a gigantic favour?"

----------------

(Tomoyo's POV)

I listened thoughtfully as Syaoran told Eriol and I of his plan. I could not wait to meet that girl. Although at first I was not too sure of her but after what Syaoran had said, I was sure that she was the one for him. After all, everyone was entitled to happiness now and then.

I fingered the ring on my fouth finger, feeling a tinge of excitement rushing past. Eriol and I were lovers before we were a couple, in some ways like Syaoran and Sakura. My parents disapproved of the relationship at first as they thought Eriol was only playing with me. Only after they saw how devoted he was to me that they allowed him to be with me.

We have been together for five years but never had the topic of marriage came up. It was not as if I did not want to settle down but it had never seem like the right time with both of us still so young and Eriol's career starting to rise. Thus when he proposed, I was speechless.

We were both lying in bed, tired. The sheets were in a mess and the room smelt of sweat and sex. We were talking about our futures when Eriol suddenly sat up and said, "Moyo, will you marry me?"

It was the most unromantic proposal I have ever heard of but yet with tears streaming down my face, I accepted. Eriol's face instantly relaxed and he swept me into his arms and into his love.

The next day, he walked into my workplace. He went down on one knee, a ring in his hand. "Tomoyo, I may not be the world's greatest man. I have done a lot of things that I am not proud of but I will be the one that will love you the most in this world. Will you marry me?"

"I said yes yesterday and I will today. Yes Eriol. I will marry you." With that, I ran into his arms, my heart brimming with happiness.

Now as I sat here, watching Syaoran filled with the same happiness I had felt, I would do anything in order for him to be together with Sakura.

"Now all you need," I said. "is some flowers, chocolates and a ring."

"I got them ready already. I have been planning to propose to her the minute I got home," Syaoran replied, a hesitant look on his face. "But I am not sure if she will accept."

I felt sorry for Syaoran but I also understood how Sakura felt. It is not easy to learn that you may be the one who will destroy the one you love most. If it happened to me and Eriol, I am sure that I would do the same thing. It is better not to love than to hurt the one you love.

"Can I go and see you propose to her?" I asked, my eyes huge and pleading. It is not like this event happens everyday. "I know it sounds absurd but don't you think the chances of her accepting is better if others are around? She may not want to embarrass you."

"Darling," Eriol whispered, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Don't you think this should be a private event? As much I know you are protective over Syaoran but don't you think he should do it alone."

"I don't mind actually," Syaoran smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "Daidouji, I know you have been waiting to take a video of this." He lost the smile on his face, his look serious. "But I do not want her to accept just because she feels sorry for me."

He continued, his eyes downcast. "I love her far too much to let go of her but she must not feel as if she is indebted to me in anyway. She must give herself to me willingly or neither of us will be happy in this relationship."

"I am sure she loves you deeply," I assured him. "or else she would have accepted your proposal from the beginning. That shows how much she cares for you and I doubt she will accept because of pity."

Syaoran nodded his head, his face brightened. "You are the best! If Eriol didn't meet you first and I am not in love with Sakura, I would have married you!"

"Keep your hands off my future wife!" Eriol growled his possessive streak showing. Even though we have known each other for a long time, Eriol sometimes feels as though I am attracted to Syaoran because of his good looks and that makes him feel very insecure.

"Are you implying that I am unfaithful?" I muttered, shooting a mock-glare at him. He immediately muttered an apology, his hand wrapping around my waist and placing me on his lap. I immediately gave a wriggle and seeing Eriol's uncomfortable expression, I gave out a laugh.

"Now if you two lovebirds are down, can we get a move already? It is getting late and I do not want my Sakura to be alone."

"See how he refer to her as MY Sakura?" I whispered to Eriol. "Many would think that Syaoran is the least possessive person they know but I beg to differ."

Eriol chuckled but immediately stopped when Syaoran turned back to glare at us. Apparently my small comment did not go unnoticed. I stuck my tongue at his back.

"I can fetch both of you to my house if you like and you can stay the night. The only condition is no unnecessary noises in the middle of the night such as "Oh Eriol" and many others that I shall not say out loud."

I flushed deeply. Had Syaoran planted a listening device in our bedroom? As if he had read my mind, he said, "If you remember, I used to stay with you all until I moved out and that was when both of you were young and horny. The only difference now is that both of you are horny but not young."

"Excuse me, I am only 22 years old!" I shouted, feeling very insulted. "And if she accepts your proposal, I am sure the only noise will be coming from your bedroom."

Unruffled and without a hint of blush on his cheeks, he answered, "Of course. And you are also welcome to view unless you prefer to listen behind close doors."

"You make me sound as though I am a sex pervert or something like that!" By now my face was red hot. He was such a scoundrel, a horrible arrogant man but yet he was also one of my closest friends. "And I am sure that Sakura don't mind."

"I doubt she minds. I don't even think she will notice you when I am busy with her." Syaoran smirk, a naughty glint in his eyes. That was the look that made most women go crazy over him.

"Can both of you stop it? I do not want to have any unpleasant images of Syaoran having sex in my mind right now." Eriol cut in as he opened the car door for me. "I am still having nightmares the last time I caught him with Sakura."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say my dear," I muttered, shooting a dark look at Eriol. I was about to win the argument. "Syaoran, do you think I will like her?"

"You will love her. I assure you." Having heard that, I felt that Sakura and I will get along pretty well as I snuggled closer to Eriol. Syaoran is always right about this sort of things.

----------------

(Syaoran's POV)

"Is she asleep yet?" I asked Eriol as I glance behind. Tomoyo had been chattering about wedding designs non-stop ever since we got into my car. I nearly wanted to throw her down the highway. She was even more excited than I am.

"I thought she will never stop," I continued as I drove the car past the gates. "I guess you know what you will be having for your own wedding."

"I hope not." Eriol shuddered. I guess he was just as affected as I am. "There is no way I am hiring the cast of Phantom of the Opera to act on our wedding day."

"No?" I gave a mock sigh, getting geared up to take a shot at Eriol. "And I was so looking forward to the part where you rode down the aisle riding a horse and sweeping her off her feet."

Eriol gave a horrified look. "There is no way am I going to ride a horse and before I sweep her off her feet; I would probably be thrown at her feet."

I let out a snort. Eriol has been terrified of horses since he had been thrown off one when he was young, resulted in a broken neck and a fractured wrist. "Pity, Tomoyo is going to be so disappointed."

"She would not be disappointed if it occurred at your wedding," Eriol pointed out, his eyes shining brightly. That bastard, somehow he managed to twist the entire thing. Sometimes Eriol is too smart for his own good, if only he could keep his damn mouth shut.

I refused to answer him, stopping the car outside the main door. I stopped the engine and got out of the car. "Eriol, will you please wake up Tomoyo? She is ruining the leather."

"Why you! Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled as she opened her eyes. "I didn't drool on your precious leather."

I pretended to ignore her ramblings and turned to Wei who was waiting at the door. "Wei, could you prepare a room for Eriol and Tomoyo? They will be staying the night."

"Of course, Master Syaoran," Wei said with a bow. I noticed a slight coldness to his voice. Every since the first time I brought Sakura back, he seemed to be bearing a grudge against the how I treated him that night. "Good evening, Master Eriol, Miss Tomoyo."

"Good evening, Wei," Eriol replied. I noticed a slight smile on Wei's face. He has always been partial to Eriol. That fellow could charm a smile off even the most fiercest of man.

"Allow me to extend my congratulations to both you and Miss Tomoyo. When is the wedding?" Wei asked.

"Why thank you Wei," Tomoyo addressed him. "I didn't thought you would notice. Why apparently your observation skills clearly exceeds your master's."

I clearly noted the sarcasm. Apparently she was still stung from my casual remark just now. With a slight smile on his face, Wei left and carried on with his duties.

I waited until Wei left and then turned to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Now about this plan. . ."

----------------

(Sakura's POV)

Lying on the bed, I could feel how swollen my eyes were. After all, I have been crying for over an hour now. Pressing cold compresses did help a little but as soon as my eyes fell on the article, tear began to fill my eyes.

I did not know how much Syaoran's betrayal had hurt. If he had told me earlier, I would have accepted it, it was after all in the past. However, choosing to keep it from me meant that he did not trust me enough to let me into his life yet.

I knew he was hurt by my refusal. It was clearly shown in his face and in his eyes but I had no choice. I loved him far too much for him to get hurt. We are both still too young to know what the future holds although if events were different, I would have gladly accepted his proposal.

Syaoran's career is important to him. It is the only thing that he can escape to, away from his family. It is something that he started and have been doing so for years and I refuse to be the one to take that away from him. Despite all the things he said, I can still see the brightness in his eyes and I have heard his voice to prove that he has a passion for his job.

I had thought about it. I wanted to give in, nearly gave in. Just when my heart was about to sway, I was given a jolt of reality. It was like a tight slap to my face and it still stung until now. It was then when I realized what a fool I had been. There is no love for me.

I had tried to think it through as to why such a huge thing was kept from me but I could not come with any reason. I thank my lucky stars that I found out before I accepted his proposal or else I would be kept in the dark forever, not knowing that he had once or still loved another.

Gone was my sadness, leaving behind only anger and frustration. Anger at myself for being so naïve, at Syaoran for lying to me and for letting me believe that he loved me. To think that for once I could leave the brothel and start anew. I bet living with Ryu and Hiro would be better that this. At least I did not hand them my heart, for it to be broken.

My thoughts was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Thank god I had good sense to lock it before I went bawling my eyes out. I did not want anyone to see me in this state of self-depression especially Syaoran.

"Yes?" I managed to croak out. I hated how my voice sounded so weak and hurt. The last thing I wanted to do now was to open the door if it was Syaoran.

"Master Syaoran has arrived home and he requests your presence."

The nerve of Syaoran! First he did not have the courtesy of informing me that he was married and instead of calling me himself, he sends his butler to do so. This shows how important I am to him. Apparently, not at all!

I walked to the toilet to wash up, trying to use some form of powder to cover up my eyes. They looked swollen and puffy. I changed my clothes to a simple light blue dress. The clothes that I was wearing was all wrinkled from my time lying on the bed crying. It was when I was satisfied that I did not looked like some kind of depressed soul did I step out of the room.

Wei was waiting for me outside the room and I smiled to him. He ignored me and led me to where Syaoran was waiting. I felt a little dejected. Wei seemed like a very good and kind person and I wanted to get to know him but he has been shooting me cold looks ever since I had been here. Was I so detestable?

Wei stopped outside one of the doors of the rooms. "Please enter. Master Syaoran is waiting inside."

I thanked him and placed my hand on the door knob. I could feel all my emotions rushing into my head. How was I supposed to react to him? Ignorant? Angry?

Without thinking anymore, I just opened the door and stepped inside. My heart stopped. My vision blurred. My breathing staggered.

The lights were not on but I could see the room clearly. There were hundreds and hundreds of candles lit at almost every corner of the room. The sight was beautiful and blinding. From where I was standing, there was an aisle made of rose petals leading to a table at the corner.

There was music playing, the tune of which I had my first dance with Syaoran. The memory was so tender and poignant. Without knowing, I slowly walked to the table, my eyes widening.

On the table was a bouquet of flowers, the most beautiful arrangement of flowers I had ever seen, a box of godiva chocolates and an envelope. The envelope was addressed to me. I opened the envelope and pulled out a card. Opening it I could feel my heart breaking. From behind, someone read out the words that were written in the card.

"My dearest Sakura, I swear my life will be never complete without you. Not matter what, I will always love you."

I turned and saw Syaoran bending on one knee, holding out a simple but elegant diamond ring. Inside was inscribed _S+S forever. _"Sakura," he said, his eyes determined and his voice firm. "Will you marry me?"

Unconsciously I took a step back, clutching my hand to my chest. I wiped my face only to feel wetness. Had I been crying along? But was it due to happiness or sadness, I could not tell. All I could do was do stare mutely at Syaoran whose eyes had held hope.

"I. . .I. . .," I fumbled, not getting the words out. The tears from my eyes streamed down my face, blurring my vision of Syaoran. I had no answer for him; I cannot come to a decision. Part of me wanted to say yes, to be able to live with him cause I love him, however the fact that he lied and all the other problems that we had was still there.

I could not do anything. I could not give him an answer. Not now. So I did the only thing I could do, I walked away. . .

------------------

TBC

A/N This is quite a long chapter for me, longer than my previous chapter. This chapter took a lot of thinking and planning, thus I would like you to review!

Each and every one of your reviews mean a lot to me so please review! Thank you.


	14. Another chance to love

Sorry for the slow update. I was suppose to finish this chapter about a month ago but did not have time to do so because of my exams. Now in the midst of my prelims and I am just happy that I have gotten this chapter out. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

( ) author's note

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

-----------------------------

Last chapter:

"_I. . .I. . .," I fumbled, not getting the words out. The tears from my eyes streamed down my face, blurring my vision of Syaoran. I had no answer for him; I cannot come to a decision. Part of me wanted to say yes, to be able to live with him cause I love him, however the fact that he lied and all the other problems that we had was still there. _

_I could not do anything. I could not give him an answer. Not now. So I did the only thing I could do, I walked away. . ._

-----------------------------

(Syaoran's POV)

I watched on, stunned, yet inside my heart was breaking. Her rejection was clear even though words were not said.

I had seen her expression, from shock to surprise to tenderness and finally sadness. I knew she wanted to be with me, even more certain when I left her but something along the way had happened in between.

I felt Eriol's hand on my shoulder, felt his sympathy seeping through. The ring that I was clenching tightly, bit into my hand. I stared at the tiny drops of blood, feeling no pain.

I pushed him aside and began running. It was not over yet.

-

-

-

I found her lying on my bed, crying as though her heart would break. She looked so fragile that I could not bear to disturb her. However, my feelings were also involved and I needed an explanation. I knew she wanted to protect me but we have been through this before and I thought that I had already persuaded her.

"Get up," I murmured softly as my hands went around her, bringing her close to me. She stiffened at my touch, not accepting me. "What happened?"

Sakura did not answer, although her sobs had come to a stop. I pushed her shoulders back gently and my heart broke at the pain I saw in her eyes.

"I can't marry you," she finally choked out, her slender body shaking with sobs. My ears blocked out the words, I refused to believe them.

"You have to marry me," I managed to rasp out, my nails digging into her arms. Without her, my future was bleak. "Haven't we been through this before? I thought I told you that I would never let you go!"

"I lied, Syaoran." Her words stopped me. "I can't be with you. Remember when I told you that nothing you did can ever hurt me? It finally did, Syao, it really did." With that, tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.

"What?" My mind was blank as I tried to take in her words. What have I done? I did not recall of having done anything. "What did I do? I would rather die than hurt you. You know that!"

"You did. And you have hurt me deeper than you ever knew." I flinched under the gaze of her accusing eyes. She placed her hand on my cheek. I tried hard not to flinch at the coldness of her hand. "Syao, I can't marry a married man. I can't even be a mistress to one."

My heart stopped. She knew. Somehow, she knew that I was married and the ugly memories began resurfacing. I knew it was a matter of time before she found out but I had thought that the news had died out.

I got out of bed and went to a cupboard. Opening it, I took out my stash of whiskey and poured myself a glass. I slammed the cupboard and returned to the bed.

Sakura did not say anything - she just sat there with her emerald eyes, waiting. I did not know where to begin and took a gulp of whiskey. The liquid burned my throat.

"Yes, I was married about three years ago," I confessed, taking her hands into mine. Thankfully, she did not pull back. "But about seven months later, we had gotten a divorce and had never seen the face of each other ever since."

The pain that I felt during that period of time came right back, the hurt was like brand-new. I could feel my eyes tearing up as I spoke of the darkness of my marriage.

"I loved her so damn much and I thought that she felt the same," I continued, trying to take control of my emotions. "She was three years older than me yet somehow it did not matter. I thought I was happy during the first month of my marriage, and then it all changed."

I swallowed hard, feeling my throat clogging up with emotion. Images of Sara shouting and screaming filled my mind. "She became pregnant during our honeymoon. I was ecstatic at the thought of having a child. She thought of it as ruining her career."

"I remember running into stores, buying prams and toys and rushing back home, only to be informed that she had aborted the child." I could still picture Sara haughtily informing me that the child was gone and that her waist line would still be the same.

"I went crazy. I threw her things out of the house. I did not believe that I had married such a cold woman." I gave Sakura a grim smile and continued. "She pleaded with me and I gave in."

"The next few months were like hell. She was never satisfied with whatever she had, throwing tantrums but yet, I still loved her. For her, that was never enough and she soon eloped. She send me the divorce papers the day after and I signed them."

When I finished, I looked at Sakura and nearly fell back when she jumped on me. "I am so sorry," she cried out, her slender arms wrapped around my neck. "I didn't know. I just went ballistic after I saw the newspaper article in your album. I am so sorry."

I hugged her back, feeling as though the wounds that had been reopened were being healed. I brushed away the tears from her eyes and softly placed my lips against hers. This was my salvation- my saving grace.

-

-

-

-----------------------------

(Sakura's POV)

I felt as though a burden had been lifted up from me when Syaoran had finally told me of his marriage. All I could do was to try to guide him away from the bitterness that his marriage had caused.

How could his wife bear to treat him like that? I could almost picture his delighted face being shattered at the news of the abortion and wanted to kill the woman.

I clung on to him shamelessly as I received his kiss, pouring my feelings out. I loved him and the knowledge of it did not embarrass me one bit.

I wanted him to forget his past - the hurt, the pain as well as the sadness. And if in order to do so, I would have to sacrifice, I will gladly do it.

"Syaoran, I love you and I will marry you if you will have me."

He broke away, stun and then happiness filled his face. I wanted to capture that look forever. "Of course!"

I saw him fumbling inside his pockets and he took out the ring. "Will you, Sakura, marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! As many times as you wish," I cried out, tears flooding my eyes. My eyes widened as he placed the ring on my finger and I burst out into tears, turning into his embrace.

Claps were heard from the doorway and I turned and nearly leap out of the bed in shock. There stood was Eriol with one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I knew at once that she was Tomoyo, evident by the way Eriol had his arms wrapped around her waist.

I felt uneasy at the thought of seeing Eriol. He had opposed fiercely towards Syaoran and I and I wondered what would he think of our marriage.

Tomoyo opened her mouth, fortunately her words were not directed at me. "This is so cute! Now I am so jealous, I did not receive a proposal like that! Syaoran, can I elope with you?"

This earned her a fierce scowl from Eriol who nudged her with his elbow. "Not a chance in this lifetime, sweetheart."

"Now that I know that Tomoyo wants me," Syaoran drawled out, his amber eyes glaring at the two of them. "Will both of you get the hell out of here?"

"I always knew you were a good host," Tomoyo fibbed, her amethyst eyes shining playfully. "But you have exceeded my expectations!"

"Don't provoke him," Eriol chided gently. His actions, however, spoke different volumes as he guided his fiancée into the room, closing the door behind them. "It is not every time that a guy has to propose to a girl twice!"

"I could cheerfully throttle both of you right now but I am afraid that your bodies would be too tough to decompose in my garden."

Ignoring Syaoran, Tomoyo turned to me, giving her hand. "I am Tomoyo Daidouji. I am afraid that your fiancé is too brain dead to do the introductions."

I could not help but to like her. "I am Sakura Kinomono. And I totally agree with you."

Tomoyo turned to Eriol with a wide smile. "I like her."

"I know you do, sweetie." Turning to me, he spoke in an apologetic tone. "I know we did not get off at the right foot but I am Eriol, Tomoyo's fiancé and Syaoran's best friend."

"Nice to meet you," I said softly, not sure of how to react. Then revenge came to my mind. I looked at him straight on, piercing him with my gaze. "I think the last time we met was at the brothel, right?"

He flushed red. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she turned on Eriol. "At the what! I thought you said that only Syaoran and Ryu went in!"

Syaoran chuckled as we looked on, seeing Eriol trying to appease the angered Tomoyo. "I am never speaking to you again! The marriage is off!"

"Actually," I cut in, worried at I might have caused more harm than I had thought I would. "I think I was wrong. We met at a party right? Hiro introduced us."

Eriol quickly jumped in at the opportunity. "Yes," he exclaimed, throwing a cautious look at Tomoyo, who was threatening him. "I remember, it was a few months ago."

I could not help but laugh. I liked both of them, although I was still not too sure about Eriol. I gaze at Syaoran, only to find him staring at me. His amber eyes went leisurely down my body. Lust pooled in my stomach as I quickly looked away.

Tomoyo's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What!" she yelled through her cell phone, pacing up and down the room. "What do you mean you can't find a replacement? The thing is due in two days!"

She paused and then continued. "Fine, but if you can't find someone, I will skin you alive!" She hung up her phone, looking harassed.

"What is the matter?" Eriol asked, placing his hands on her shoulders while brushing a kiss against her forehead.

"George that idiot! He totally forgotten about the photo shoot we have and didn't find replacements!" she complained, her eyes narrowing. "Now if we don't find anyone, we will lose millions."

Then she stopped and looked at me. I took a step back, not liking the look in her eyes. She took my face in her hand and turned my head from left to right.

"You are perfect! Syaoran, can I borrow Sakura for a few days?"

"Absolutely not!" Syaoran proclaimed as he dragged me away from Tomoyo's grasp. I had no idea what she was talking about. Syaoran, however, did. "I won't expose her to the media."

Tomoyo pouted and sought the support of Eriol who immediately spoke. "Syaoran. Help Tomoyo this once. God knows how many times she had helped you."

"No," Syaoran said determinedly, refusing to budge. "I refuse to let her be in the spotlight. She is very fragile you know."

"I am not fragile!" I retorted, anger bursting out of me. How dare he think that I am some damsel in distressed! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I turned to Tomoyo. "I will help you."

Behind me, I heard Syaoran groaned. "Why on earth would you help her to model?"

"Model?" I blurted out, unaware of the situation I had gotten myself into. "What on earth are you talking about?"

I dreaded the answer. "She wants you to be the replacement for the photo shoot!"

I immediately shook my head. "Oh no! Sorry. I take my words back. I can't help you."

"You can't back out of your word! And it is just one day. Please."

"Fine," I could not help but to agree. Not when she looked on the verge of tears. "But there is to be no association between Syaoran and I."

This time, it was Syaoran's turn to yell. "You have to be kidding," he exclaimed. "We are now engaged. The media will soon find out about it."

"I can't risk my past ruining you."

"She is right, you know," Eriol spoke, turning towards Syaoran. "You still have to think about your career. Let Sakura build a name for herself first before you announce your relationship. At least, if the truth came out, it won't be so bad."

Syaoran had no choice but to accept that explanation. He looked so forlorn that I could not help but to brush my lips over his. He sat down on his bed, dragging me along in the process and I landed on his lap.

I struggled to get off, not wanting Eriol and Tomoyo to witness it but his arms held me in place. "Stop wiggling," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine. "You are making me get hard."

At this I stopped, refusing his sexual innuendo.

"Sakura, you are now part of the swimsuit photo shoots," Tomoyo explained while dialing her cell phone. "You are of course paid for this job. You are modeling for my company, wearing the swimsuits that I had designed for the summer collection. I can't wait to see how this turns out."

"What! I won't allow this," Syaoran protested, looking squarely at Tomoyo who returned his glare. "You said nothing of swimsuits!"

"Too bad," Tomoyo retorted, sticking out her tongue. "You fiancée has already agreed."

"By the way," she added, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "She will be modeling with some of the hottest male models I have ever seen."

"There is no way in hell am I going to allow this."

"Unless you are in the photo shoot as well nothing you say is going to affect this!"

"I am in!" Syaoran agreed. "I will sign the contract with you tomorrow."

Tomoyo gave Eriol a high five. "I told you that I would be able to get him to be in this shoot."

"Of all the conniving, cheating-" Syaoran trailed off, realizing that he had been duped. I gave him a sympathetic look while feeling elated that he was in it with me.

"But there is one thing. Both of you cannot appear that you know each other. Or else, rumors will spread and they can be quite close to the truth."

I bit my lip. It was going to be hard to ignore Syaoran on that day but for his sake, we have got to do it.

"By the way, when are both of you getting married?"

"Next week," Syaoran replied, without batting an eyelid. "And we are going to have a grand wedding."

"I won't have it!" Syaoran looked at me stunned. I hurried on to explain. "I want a longer engagement. I want you as my fiancé as well as my husband."

"As you wish," Syaoran reluctantly agreed, fingering the ring on my finger. "I will give you three months and then we will get married."

Not wanting to wait so long either, I happily agreed. Unaware that the future held more than what I had expected.

-

-

-

-

"She is not here?" Hiro asked, puzzlement evident in his voice. "But I just saw her yesterday."

Maki bit her lip, afraid of the treatment that she would receive when she revealed that Emerald had been sold. Ryu had come frequently for the past month, demanding for Emerald and she was extremely terrified of his threats. Now, she had another one to deal with in front of her.

"She decided that she had earned enough money and bought her freedom," She lied, praying that her eyes did not reveal the truth. The money that Li had given her had been too tempting to reject. "She left just hours she departed from you."

She hurried on to placate him. "I am sure that there are other girls here that can satisfy you."

He shook his head. "There is no need. I guess I have to look for her myself. I was going to buy her from here."

Maki felt a stab of regret. What if the price Hiro was going to giving her was much better than Li's?

"Wait a minute," she called out, just as he was able to leave. She hesitated for a moment, her conscience weighing heavily on her. After all, she had taken care of Emerald for the past few years. Wasn't it about time that she had lived her own life. "Oh nothing," she mumbled out weakly as she watched Hiro walk away.

If only she did not feel so guilty whenever she felt like revealing Emerald's whereabouts to the others. She prayed for the strength to face Ryu the next time he came.

-

-

-

-

Syaoran nuzzled my neck as we lay in bed. I arched my neck to give him better access.

"How many times did we do it?" Syaoran asked as he stroked my hair.

"Once, twice or more than five?"

I blushed, glaring at him for making me feel embarrassed. Thanks to him, my entire body was sore all over. "Shouldn't we get out of bed soon? Tomoyo is expecting us in an hours time."

"That will be one short hour," he mumbled as he pushed past the covers and headed to his closet, picking out his clothes. His nudity obvious did not bother him but it was having strange effects on me. I still cannot get past the fact on how someone who hardly ever worked out can still get such a fabulous body.

He threw to be a box to which I caught with ease. It was tied with a pink ribbon. I undid the ribbon and opened it. I gasped and turned to look at Syaoran.

"Do you like it? I had it especially made for you for you," he said as he took the necklace out and fastened it on my neck. He brought me a mirror.

The necklace was exquisite, its pendant was two 'S' entwined to form a heart. I turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran. It's lovely! But I can't keep on accepting such gifts from you."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, turning me around to receive his kiss. I molded my lips to his, loving the taste of him.

Realizing his motive, I broke the kiss. I fumed. "Syao, you can't kiss me every time you want me to keep quiet! What kind of marriage will we have?"

"A happy one," he replied cheekily, a devilish grin on his face. My heart softened as I touched the pendant. "Besides," he added. "If I don't splurge on my wife then who will? And this is to remind you who you belong to." He placed his hand on the pendant.

"You do realize that the pendant is all I have on right now?"

"Of course. With the exception of the ring, that is all you will be wearing in bed."

I threw a pillow at him and froze. "Syao. I can't wear the necklace and the ring today. They will surely know."

His amber eyes hardened then looked around thoughtfully. "The necklace is not a problem. What I want you to have on is the ring."

I looked at him to see if he was jesting. His face was in a serious mask. Surely he can't expect me to oblige? The ring will be a dead giveaway, provided that both of us do not leak out sexual tension between us.

He took my hand in his. I shivered as he placed his lips near the ring. "Why don't you say that a very, very special friend gave it to you."

He placed extra emphasis on the word friend, indicating the special meaning that only both of us will know. I decided to feign ignorance.

"Friend? You are my friend?"

"And also your lover and soon-to-husband." He chuckled, shaking his head. I pouted, wrapping the covers around me. "You know that you will be very late if you don't get out of bed."

I suddenly remembered and quickly jumped out of bed, rushing into the toilet. Before I slammed the door shut, I could hear Syaoran's laughter trailing behind me.

I turned on the shower, letting the hot water fall on my body. I lathered my hair with soap. I heard the door slide open and I could not help but smile.

Syaoran took a sponge and squirted a handful of soap on it. He began to wash my body. I took the chance to shampoo his hair, which turned a darker shade of brown when wet.

I took the sponge from him and proceeded to do the same to him. As I washed lower and lower, I could see that he was getting more and more aroused. He stopped my hand and pulled me for a kiss.

The steam in the bathroom fogged up the mirrors, water glistening on the walls. I gasped as he slid his fingers between my legs.

"I can't tell if you are wet because of the water or because of me," he rasped out, his breathing uneven. "If we carry on like this, we will kill each other."

I moaned as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of me, my nails biting into his shoulders.

"Be careful not to leave any marks. It will be very obvious."

I tried to release my hold, wrapping my arms around his neck. I convulsed under his skillful fingers, waves of passion hitting me. I shuddered and tried to blink as the water went into my eyes.

I was backed up against the wall with the shower still on. "Wrapped your legs around my hips," he instructed as he tried to control himself. I did as he said and he thrusted into me.

I could feel myself breathing hard as his throbbing length moved in and out of me. Pleasure like pain shot through my entire body, making me weak with desire.

I felt myself reaching the peak once again. I came as he thrusted in again hard. He let out a groan and poured himself within me.

Spent and weak, we collapsed on the floor, our bodies entwined.

"That wasn't so bad for a quickie," I managed to gasp out, trying to catch my breath. I could hardly stand after that, needing Syaoran to carry me out.

I wrapped myself in the towel, using another to dry my hair. Syaoran changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a green shirt, unbuttoned until his chest. I licked my lips in response to his appearance and quickly turned, busying myself with my own clothes.

Unfortunately, Syaoran did not approve of my appearance. "What do you think you are wearing?" he yelled, his eyes raking over my body.

I was wearing a checked skirt with a black tube top. I was surprised at his sudden burst of anger. "Clothes?" I mocked, turning to face the mirror. "Which you bought for me?"

"Clothes which was suppose to be worn in my presence outside!"

"You are contradicting yourself," I mumbled as I brushed my hair, letting it fall to my waist. I found slippers in the closet and slipped them on. "I am old enough to choose my own clothes."

"You are not stepping out of this room until you change!"

"Stop being unreasonable!" I raised my voice. He was acting so immature. It was only clothes after all!

"I am sorry baby but I am not budging on this one," he said in a steel voice. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and walked out of the room. "I don't want to spend the day having males leer at you."

I was irritated. What was he going to do later? Order me to wear a coat during a swimsuit photo shoot?

I muttered curses under my breath as I slipped on a pair of jeans and a jeans jacket to put over my tube.

He smiled at me at the bottom of the stairs. I ignored him. His smile dropped. The entire drive towards the venue was tense with neither of us speaking to each other. I satisfied myself with the view outside. My message was clear. I was pissed off with him.

We parked the car at the car park. I walked faster, heading down to the beach first. Syaoran purposely walked slower, leaving more than ten metres behind me.

Tomoyo and Eriol were already there with other members of the team. The entire set was already set up.

I greeted Tomoyo and Eriol who introduced me to the rest of the team. "Everyone, this is Sakura Kinomoto and she is our model for today."

"Be nice to her," Tomoyo added. "This is her first time doing this."

A chorus of hellos greeted me and I smiled at them.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called out, her voice louder and more evident. "I would like you to meet Syaoran Li who will be modeling with you today."

"Nice to meet you," I gritted out, pointedly refusing to look at him. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, not sure what to make of this situation.

He muttered back a response and headed down to a small tent where he was going to change. Eriol ran after him, leaving me with Tomoyo.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as we walked down to a different tent. I kicked up sand in my path, shaking my head as I answered her.

"He was so unreasonable this morning. He ordered me to change out of my clothes even when I was only wearing a skirt and a tube!" Sakura related the entire incident to Tomoyo, who nodded her head in understanding.

"He is very possessive in nature," Tomoyo explained, trying to lighten up the things between Syaoran and I. "but it shows how much you mean to him."

My heart softened a bit and I looked down at my ring. I loved Syaoran a lot and that means that I will also accept different parts of him, whether be it good or bad. I sighed. Love just made people into puddles.

We entered the tent and I blinked in surprise at what was inside. There were dressing rooms as well as a table overflowing with different type of cosmetics. There was a rack filled with different types of swim suits.

I turned to Tomoyo who handed me one. "Am I going to model in all of this?"

"Not all," Tomoyo replied. I felt relief for a moment for there was no way that we were going to finish by today. My heart nearly stopped at her next words. "About three quarters."

She pushed me into one of the changing rooms before I could protest and pulled down the curtain. "Quickly change so that we can do your hair and makeup."

I looked down at the bikini in my hand and laughed to myself. Boy, was Syaoran going to blow his top.

I changed into it, shrugging on the robe provided, tying the ends. They did my hair and makeup, doing a better job than I could have my entire life.

The light brownish eye shadow accented my eyes, making them appear bigger and the colour more vivid. My hair was curled and swept behind my shoulders in a messy pile. I looked beautiful and wild. My lips curled up in a smile. This was going to be an experience of a lifetime.

"Your necklace is beautiful. I don't think it will be a problem for you to wear it. As for your ring. . ." she trailed off and gave me a knowing look.

I gave her a sigh and shook my head. "Syaoran refuses to let me take it off."

She took my hand and slipped off my ring. I felt a sudden emptiness without it.

"Don't worry. I will take care of it for you," She assured me as we walked to meet the photographer. "As for Syaoran, I will deal with him."

It was low tide, the waves exposing beautiful white sand filled with different seashells. The weather was just right, the sun hidden behind clouds.

Tomoyo introduced me to the photographer, whose name was Gabriel. He was an American with baby blue eyes and dark brown hair with streaks of red in them. At twenty-eight, he was one of the most famous photographers in the world, taking photos for Vogue.

I shook his hand and he gave me a boyish grin. "A pleasure to meet you," he spoke in flawless Japanese, placing a kiss on my head.

"She is already spoken for, Gabe," Tomoyo warned. "Her boyfriend might not be too happy about it."

"A pity," he replied, giving me a wink. I could not help but giggle. He was only teasing me and I could tell that he was not interested. I was already liking this guy.

"Yes, it is indeed a pity," Syaoran echoed as he walked towards us. I could not help but stare at him. He was wearing swimming shorts with different shads of blue and green, his muscles glistening in the sun.

I could hear some of the females behind me whispering and I knew that it was how he looked.

"I would also want to try for her," Syaoran continued, taking my hand. To others, it only appeared that he was placing a kiss on it but I could feel the dart of his tongue on my skin. My body tingled and I quickly took my hand away. "But I guessed I missed my chance."

I glared at him. He was going to give the game away.

The photo shoot started and I took off my robe. I could feel Syaoran's eyes on me. I was decked in a light brown bikini with greenish stripes on them. I looked as though I was only wearing stripes and nothing else. I smiled at Syaoran who returned with a glare.

"You look naked," he accused in a whisper as we took our places. He placed his hand on my waist as Gabriel instructed. "It is taking all my determination not to jump you."

"Be serious," I hissed. People were going to find out soon. "You can jump me after the this thing."

Syaoran chuckled as a series of flashes flooded my eyes,

"Now put your lips on her neck, like you want to bite her. Good!" Gabriel exclaimed, positioning his hands on his camera. "Sakura arch your neck."

All this positions were very familiar to Syaoran and I and it came very natural to us. However, it was also having very disturbing effects on me and I tried hard not to call out as Syaoran nipped me on my neck.

"Stop it!" I whispered in an urgent voice, although my body was yearning for his touch.

"Okay. Stop!" Gabriel yelled. "Now Sakura, I want you to lie on his lap, flat down and tilt your head towards the camera."

"Syaoran, I want you to pull her bikini strings nice and slow. That's right."

I felt a slow tug at the back of my top. Syaoran's fingers brushed across my bag. I can feel my top getting looser. I willed for this shot to hurry.

I was relieved when Gabriel said that this shot was finished and quickly reached behind to tie my top back. "Coward." Syaoran smirked as he lifted me off his lap.

We headed off to change into different swimsuits. This time I wore a pure white bikini with a white orchid in my hair.

The next shot was going to be taken in a sea cave with shallow waters. There was enough light coming through the outside.

For this shot, I was to lie on the sand with Syaoran bending down towards me, his hand in my hair and my hand placed on his chest.

I gulped as Syaoran's face grew closer and closer to me. His eyes was smoldering ambers, we were so close that I could see my reflection in his eyes.

"Syaoran brush your lips against hers gently then slowly take possession."

"What!" I yelled out, sitting upright. Was this photo shoot going to torture me to death. I saw Tomoyo's suspicious face and I glared at her.

Another male model commented. "If Li does not want to do it, I don't mind doing it."

"No, I will do it," Syaoran gritted out, his eyes glaring at the offender. Then he turned towards me, I gulped.

"Sakura, if you are uncomfortable with Li, we could change the male model," Gabriel suggested, gesturing to the male model who had spoken. The look on Syaoran's face suggested I do otherwise.

"I am fine," I blurted out. "We can continue."

I resumed my position. I could hardly breath when Syaoran;'s lip brushed against mine. Soon, the cameras were forgotten as the kiss deeped.

Syaoran slipped his tongue between our entwined mouths, plundering and possessing. My breathing grew heavier as I tried to keep up.

"Okay, stop!" We broke apart swiftly and turned away, not wanting others to know about our feelings.

"That was some intense kiss," Gabriel commented as he looked at both of us. I blushed and looked away. "It shows both your ability for the job. I admire that."

I murmured a thank you and reached out hand to pull out the orchid. It was not there. I looked at Syaoran who was twirling the orchid around in his hand. He gave me a slow smile that never failed to bring up my body temperature.

The rest of the shoot went smoothly and soon I was beginning to enjoy myself. I was disappointed when it ended so soon. The sun was setting as we cleared the set. I changed back into my original clothes.

Tomoyo handed me a bag. "You can have these." I peered inside the bag, it was filled with the swimsuits that I wore. I looked up at her, preparing to refuse the gift.

She waved away my refusal, linking her hand with Eriol as they walked away from the beach.

Both Syaoran and I waited until everyone left before we came to each other. Syaoran held my hand as we strolled along the beach, admiring the sunset.

"That was quite fun, wasn't it?" I asked, looking down at my hand. It was then when I realized that I had forgotten to take back the ring.

"Are you looking for this?" Syaoran took out the ring from his pocket and help me slip it on. I felt whole again as the ring was on my ringer. "Tomoyo gave it to me and explained it all."

"So," I spoke hesitantly. "You are not angry?"

"Nope," he said as he linked out fingers. "I was being unreasonable this morning. Will you forgive me?"

My answer to that was to tiptoe and kiss him on the lips. He crushed my body against him as he took possession of my mouth. The sunset was forgotten.

-

-

-

-

The next day, everything that was built up came crumbling down again as the newspapers published our relationship.

**Singer Syaoran Li finds new love?**

**It was spotted by a reporter that Syaoran Li was strolling along the beach with a long haired beauty. Photos have been taken of the couple holding hands and kissing during sunset. They left with Li's arm around the girl.**

**A diamond ring was spotted on the girl's ring finger. The identity of the girl is still unknown. However, could it be wedding bells that will be chiming soon?**

I read the rest of the article, my hands trembling. Our world just came crashing down.

------------------

TBC

A/N Rather than studying for my physics exam tomorrow, I updated this chapter. I hope you all liked it. This story is filled with twists and turns so watch out!

Each and every one of your reviews mean a lot to me so please review! With more reviews, I would be more motivated to continue

Thank you!


End file.
